Another Life
by Moonchild DJ
Summary: In their separate dimensions, the SM girls and the GW boys start having dreams of another time, long ago, and mysterious strangers that somehow look familiar..what are these dreams and how do they connect the dreamers? *CHAPTER 10 UP!!*
1. Default Chapter

Another Life  
Chapter 1  
Genre: after "Stars" and "Endless Waltz"  
Rating: PG?  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Sailor Moon OR Gundam Wing...if I did, I   
would make sure there really WAS a SM/GW crossover anime series or manga!  
And I would also have my very own Heero!! *huggles chibi-Heero* But since   
I don't have any rights, I'll just borrow the characters for my fics and  
read and write more! ^_~  
  
Author's Note: Kon'wa, minna-san! While this is not my FIRST SM/GW   
crossover, it's the one I enjoy writing the most. I also switch the   
girls' names around, from English to Japanese, just to signify a time   
change. Hope you enjoy the fic as well. As always, read and review and   
let me know what you think!  
****************  
  
~The Past...~  
  
Serenity sighed as she glared petulantly at her mother and the advisor  
beside her. "Mother, you cannot be serious! I am a princess-I won't be  
taught things I already know!"  
  
Queen Serenity, Royal Highness of the Moon Kingdom, sighed patiently as   
she studied her daughter with an experienced eye. Her words were bold, but  
she was afraid. She was twisting her long golden hair around her fingers   
and digging her slippered foot into the ground, both usual traits of the   
princess when her emotions were twisted around inside. She smiled gently.  
  
"My precious one, you must learn everything in order to be prepared for   
anything. A lady you may be, but you must learn the rougher arts to defend  
yourself should the need arise."  
  
"But Lita already--"  
  
Queen Serenity coughed, noticing her daughter's slip in proper names.   
Serenity blushed and corrected herself.  
  
"But Princess Lita, Lady Jupiter, has already taught me the rougher arts--  
archery, handling weapons, sword-fighting, martial arts..."   
  
"Yes, but it is not always a woman enemy, love. That is why I summoned one  
of the Earth king's warriors--well, five, actually."  
  
"Five?"  
  
"For all of you--Lady Mars, Lady Venus, Lady Mercury, Lady Jupiter and   
yourself."  
  
"But we ARE warriors, Mother, senshi!" Serenity sputtered.  
  
"Yes. Well, what better way to test your strength than against those   
highly-praised warriors? And they also know the finer arts as well. You do  
need to brush up on your dancing."  
  
"DANCING?! Mother! I'd rather be *reading*." Serenity groaned, wrinkling   
her nose. Queen Serenity smiled, bending her silver odangoed head to kiss  
her daughter's cheek.  
  
"Lady Mercury wouldn't like that tone." she chided.  
  
"Princess Amy knows I loathe studying of any kind--she says it makes me   
unique."  
  
Queen Serenity laughed, tucking a stray curl from Serenity's inherited   
Moon Kingdom mark on her forehead.. "Even so, you know it must be done.   
They will be here Earthset. Be on your best behavior, and no acting like   
some Earth-history primitive."  
  
"Yes, Mother."  
  
"I have your word you will be a gracious, modest young Moon maiden?"  
  
"Yes, Mother. I will be nice to the old Earth codger." Serenity mumbled   
reluctantly. She was to do her duties as a princess, after all--first-time  
visitors to the Lunar Realm would be treated as family.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled mysteriously at 'old Earth codger', then left   
Serenity to search out her best friends to tell them of the news.  
******  
  
Princess Amy dropped her book abruptly, staring at the young Moon   
Princess in disbelief. "We do not hardly need lessons for what we already   
know!"  
  
Princess Lita nodded, fisting her hands on her hips. "Right! We do not   
need to be taught what we excel at! We can beat any man with our   
talents!!"  
  
Princess Mina put a calming hand on the Amazon-like girl's shoulder. "Any  
Lunar man or man or OUR planets, Lita. Not a Terran--they are rumored to   
be great warriors."  
  
Princess Raye snorted. "A Terran male does not have *our* powers, Mina.   
We are Senshi! They couldn't possibly match our strength."  
  
Serenity, determined to be fair, replied, "Terran people are equal in   
strength to our planet warriors. They may not be gifted with planet   
powers, but they aren't weaklings."  
  
Raye sniffed, rolling her violet eyes. "The god Ares give them strength,   
then, when those stuffy old Earthlings face us. We shan't be merciful!"  
  
The quintruplet nodded in determination, their planet symbols shining   
brightly in the evening darkness.  
  
Queen Serenity entered the courtyard, where they stood by the water   
fountain, dressed in the royal garb of planet princesses, protectively   
surround their charge.  
  
"Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, Moon: it is time."  
  
They nodded, gathering in a circle around the queen and the princess, who  
linked hands as the Earth set in the lunar sky. The planets linked hands,  
adding their power to the royal Lunarians to transport the Earth visitors.  
  
Double moons glowed, bathed in the lunar white light and the colors of the  
planets--golden Venus, ocean Mercury, fiery Mars, the wildwood of Jupiter.  
The lights converged into one multicolored beam and shot outward toward   
the blue marble planet on the horizon.  
  
Serenity's knees wobbled as her strength waned, but she held tight to her   
mother's hands, knowing she couldn't let go 'til the process was complete.  
She heard her guardians gasp around her, knew that their strength was   
fading, too. They were young--their powers were limited. Only her mother's  
strong will kept them holding on.  
  
The queen cried out a phrase in ancient Lunarian, and with those words,   
she knew the teleportation was successful. She nodded tiredly, legs   
folding beneath her, would have hit ground had it not been for a pair of  
strong arms catching her securely. Snuggling into the warm embrace,   
Serenity closed her eyes and fell into a healing slumber.  
******  
  
Heero Yuy frowned as he angrily slammed a door closed, making his four  
friends jump in suprise. One, a young man with long brown braided hair,   
turned to look at him.  
  
"Well, aren't we in a nasty mood? What's wrong?"  
  
"The king has informed me that we are taking a trip."  
  
A chorus of groans answered him as a blond-haired young man shook his  
head. "Where to?"  
  
"The Moon Kingdom. Apparantly we are to teach the Moon Princess and her   
court everything."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Fine arts, self-defense, martial arts, weaponry..."  
  
"Doesn't the Moon Kingdom have trainers?" the blond asked.  
  
"Yes, but they want to learn from the best, Quatre. We are the King's men-  
at-arms, the Prince's warriors."  
  
"Who better, huh?" the braided boy laughed, then pulled a face. "I just   
don't know if I want to be training a bunch of snooty girls. If they fail  
at the training, we'll pay for it and it'll be our heads." He made a   
slashing motion across his neck.  
  
"Like we have a choice, Duo?" Quatre sighed.  
  
"What does Prince Endymion say?" A cool voice questioned, belonging to a   
dark-haired young man who focused dark eyes absently at his hands. Heero  
shrugged.  
  
"He agrees. He's heard they're warriors themselves."  
  
The dark-haired young man snorted. "A group of onna himes, warriors? Don't  
make me laugh."  
  
"Don't go with your 'weak women' routine, Wufei," Quatre warned. "Women in  
high court have to be strong." Wufei just shook his head. "Besides, if   
Prince Endymion has heard of them..."  
  
"They're veritable legends," a quiet young man with overgrown brown hair  
replied. "Like goddesses or something. The king wants to be tied to such   
power, so he's thinking of a pairing between our Prince and the Moon   
Princess, joining the Earth and the Moon Kingdoms."  
  
"Hn." Heero intoned, Prussian blue eyes narrowing at the moon seen through   
the window, growing brighter as the sun set. The prince was curious about  
this would-be bride of his, Serenity. He was honor-bound to serve the   
Earth royalty. His mission was accepted. "Get ready. We leave at  
moonrise."  
  
"So soon?" the brown-haired young man asked in surprise.   
  
"That's when we'll be transported, Trowa. The king wastes no time."  
  
As the others made ready, Heero heard Duo grumbling. He chuckled.  
  
"*grumblegrumblemuttersnarl* I'm an Earth warrior, not a freakin' sky-  
walker! Stupid missions, stupid request, stupid me for takin' this stupid  
trip! *grumblegrumble...*"  
  
Soon the quintruplet stood outside on the Earth kingdom grounds, staring   
in awe as the moon glowed, taking on an unearthly hue.  
  
"Get ready." Wufei murmured quietly, staring intently at the lunar orb. A  
multicolored ring was forming around it, almost like the colors of a  
rainbow--he could sense its power, edged with a silver glow. "Here comes   
our ride."  
  
That ring thinned to a beam heading straight toward them. There was no   
snese of transport from one place to another, just a soft glow that   
enveloped them on Earth's surface to fade away and leave them on another   
surface entirely and surrounded by five women their age and a regal older  
woman.  
  
The older woman, bearing a golden crescent moon on her forehead under her   
silver hair, smiled in welcome as she released the hands of a golden-  
haired girl. But before she could say a word, the golden girl and her four  
companions collapsed, leaving the five young men to quickly catch them   
before they fell.  
  
Heero flushed slightly as the golden girl snuggled securely against him,  
falling into a deep slumber. She glowed a soft pink-gold-white in the   
natural lunar light and he could see an identical crescent moon upon her  
forehead. This must be the Moon Princess! He glanced up as the older   
woman approached them worriedly.  
  
"I am Queen Serenity. Welcome to Silver Millenium, the Moon Kingdom.   
Please bring my daughter and her court inside--this is truly the first   
time they've aided with teleporting to and from another planet. They are  
weakened." With a last worried glance at her sleeping daughter, she turned  
and led them through the courtyard into the castle itself.  
  
~End of Chapter 1~ 


	2. Another Life, Chapter 2

Another Life  
Chapter 2  
Genre: after "Stars" and "Endless Waltz"  
Rating: PG?  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Y'know of Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing...? Let me tell ya   
something..they're not mine, no matter how much I wish they were and   
my fics seem to be perpetually stuck on them..^_~ *glares at SM/GW   
creators and whines* But I wanna my own Heero and Tuxie!! No fair..but  
this fic and its ideas ARE mine, so please, no stealing!  
  
Author's Notes: Konnichiwa! Moonchild DJ here again, back with Chapter  
2 of "Another Life". Thanks soooooo much for the praise! I'm glad you   
like it! This will indeed be a Heero/Usagi fic(my FAVORITE alternate   
couple!)and I hope you guys like the other couples as well, tho I   
know I can't satisfy you all...and I know the guys may seem a bit OOC,   
but hey, it's the Silver Millenium, people change.. it should get   
better as I go along. I also use Japanese terms in this fic, which I   
will list 'cause not everyone knows Japanese. I hope you all enjoy the   
fic, and don't forget to let me know what you think! ^_^   
***  
Japanese words:  
hai-yes  
iie-no  
nani-what  
onegai-please  
(domo) arigato-thank you(very much)  
sayonara-goodbye  
aishiteru-I love you  
sensei-teacher  
chan-term used at the end of a person's name, for a friend or loved   
one, usually feminine  
kun-term used at the end of a person's name, for a friend or loved one,  
masculine  
minna-everyone  
ohayo-hello  
konnichiwa-formal hello  
hime-princess  
tenshi-angel  
san-term used at the end of a person's name, to signify respect  
sama-term used at the end of a person's name, though only used for gods  
kami-god or deity  
ne-said at the end of a sentence, like the American, "huh?" or "eh?"  
demo-but  
******  
  
~previously...~  
  
Setting/era: Silver Millenium. Queen Serenity brings the Earth   
king's men-at-arms and the prince's warriors to the Moon Kingdom to   
train the Moon Princess and her court in the arts. With the girls'   
help, Queen Serenity brings the five young men, but the girls collapse,  
their powers drained. The queen escorts the warriors and the   
unconscious princesses into the castle.  
*******  
  
Duo whistled in awe as he carried Mina. The palace was beautiful,  
done in white marble and gold, decorated with a crescent moon motif.   
It was simple, yet luxrious and graceful. "You have a wonderful home,  
Queen Serenity."  
  
Queen Serenity smiled her thanks, her royal white gown whispering   
softly as she walked beside them. "You are welcome here, gentlemen--  
our home is your home. Just treat us as you would want to be and all   
will be well. The Earth king neglected to mention your names. If you   
would...?"  
  
Duo smiled at the simple, gracious manner of the queen. If the Moon   
Princess and her court were as friendly, he was sure they'd have no   
problems getting along. Heero and Wufei, on the other hand, might be a  
different matter.."I'm Duo Maxwell, m'lady."  
  
Quatre nodded his head as he gently carried Amy. "Quatre Winner,   
Highness. It's an honor to meet you."  
  
Trowa moved along quietly beside him, supporting Lita against him.   
"Trowa Barton, your Highness."  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes at the formal tones, but showed respect and   
tolerance as he bore Raye. "Wufei Chang, Queen Serenity."  
  
"Sir Duo, Sir Trowa, Sir Quatre, Sir Wufei.." Queen Serenity murmured  
absently, ticking the names off on her fingers before smiling at Heero.  
"And you, sir? You hold my precious daughter in your arms--the least   
you could do is tell me your name before you run away with her!" She  
smiled mischieviously as she watched Heero flush. Judging by the   
others' grins and chuckles, she sensed that this one wasn't good with   
emotions.  
  
Heero cleared his throat, chancing a glance down at the lunar maiden   
before flushing furiously under the queen's intent gaze. "H-Heero Yuy,  
your Highness." he stuttered, for once not the perfect soldier, as   
everyone called him. He flushed again as the delicate princess he held  
snuggled deeper into his chest, tucking her head into the curve   
between neck and shoulder. Her content little sigh made him jump a   
little as it breezed alongside his jaw.  
  
The queen smiled as Heero's eyes bugged a bit at the intimate contact  
between he and her daughter. Well, *this* could be interesting..."Sir  
Heero, all of you, I thank you for coming to the Moon Kingdom. It   
cannot have been easy, being so young to serve for the Earth king--why,  
you're Serenity and the court's age!--but having to also make this   
trip to a place you've never been, to a place full of strangers..."  
  
"Prince Endymion and his generals are hardly older than us, your   
Highness," Duo murmured, "so it hasn't been bad. And we're supposed to   
travel the planets, to better serve the Earth royal family. Comes with  
the territory to meet new people in different places. But the people   
of the moon have been kind so far, so it shouldn't be any trouble!"  
  
Queen Serenity sighed, knowing all too well how the planet court and   
her daughter could be. "Yes, well..consider yourself justly warned."   
She smiled fondly at her sleeping child. "My daughter and her court   
can be...quite a handful."  
  
"I heard that..." Serenity grumbled groggily from her spot in Heero's  
arms. She cranked open one exhausted azure eye to glare balefully at   
her mother. "I take a little nap and my dear mother is warning   
newcomers!" she snorted.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled. "Better to be forewarned and forearmed against  
you and your court, daughter. Young Heero and his companions could   
come to regret being here."  
  
"Nonsense, Mother! We--" The term 'young' sank finally into Serenity's  
head, and she gazed up wide-eyed at the young man who held her so  
gently. Dark Prussian blue eyes stared back equally wide, and she   
could feel herself sinking deeper and deeper into the mesmerizing   
gaze....  
  
"Usagi!!" A voice hissed suddenly, and Usagi jerked to life--only to   
find herself not staring into a handsome, stunned face, but sitting at  
her desk at school! She'd been...dreaming? But it had felt so real!  
  
Her mother's gentle, smiling features, the nostalgic comfort of her  
past life home, Silver Millenium, the Moon Kingdom, her friends..Even   
the boy's arm around her shoulders had felt real--she could still feel  
the press of his hand against the base of her neck. She rubbed   
absently at her neck, frowning. Strange--she'd never dreamt about him   
before, only her Mamo-chan, Endymion. She could even see the faces of   
the boy's friends. Who was he, and why was she dreaming about a   
complete stranger? Had she truly known him in the Silver Millenium?  
  
"Tsukino Usagi, have you been listening to a word I said?!"   
  
Usagi winced, glancing up at the red-haired woman towering over her   
desk. "H-Hai, Haruna-sensei. You were--" She glanced over at her   
friend, Naru Osaka, desperately, who mouthed the answer to her   
silently. "You were talking about the War of 1812, and its birth of   
the recent wars over the years."  
  
Haruna-sensei's eyes narrowed suspiciously at her worst student   
getting an answer right, but she nodded and walked away. "Hai,   
correct. Now, Usagi, could you tell me..."  
  
Usagi nodded gratefully to Naru before turning back to the front of   
class. History, she groaned mentally. Why did she have to daydream in  
History, her worst class? She smiled weakly at Haruna-sensei and   
prayed she got the answer right.  
******  
  
"Usagi! What was your problem in history class? Haruna-san was   
about ready to yank you out by your odangoes!"  
  
Usagi turned to face her three friends racing up to her as they met   
under the sakura trees during lunch. She sighed and shrugged   
helplessly. "I really don't know, Mako-chan. I guess I was just   
daydreaming."  
  
Makoto Kino winked as she tilted her head curiously, the wind playing  
with the curly brown ponytailed hair. "Must've been some dream, ne?   
Probably to do with Mamoru-san?"  
  
Usagi flushed as Minako Aino laughed, flipping back the blond tresses   
almost as long as Usagi's odangoed hair. "Hai, that must be it! Nothing  
else can set you off into dreamland like thoughts of your Mamo-chan!"  
  
Usagi sputtered indignantly as Ami Mizuno shook her dark blue head,  
the breezes curling the short ends. "You know she's right, Usagi-chan.  
You turn positively loopy when you think of Mamoru-san. It's   
impossible to reach you when you're like that--you go off into your   
own little Mamo-chan world!"  
  
Usagi protested as she glanced at the three. "Demo, minna-chan, that's  
what I'm trying to tell you! It wasn't Mamo-chan, it was another guy!"  
  
The wind howled suddenly, heightened by the dead silence from the   
three speechless friends. Makoto sweatdropped.  
  
"Onegai, Usagi-chan, onegai tell me that you and Mamoru-san haven't   
broken up again!"  
  
Usagi laughed weakly, though not finding it very funny. Somehow, she   
and Mamo-chan had broken up too much for their own good over the years,  
though not as bad as when Rini had first shown up. "Iie, we're still   
together, Mako-chan! It was a dream about the Silver Millenium, a   
warrior of Earth under Endymion's Generals. There were five of them,  
actually..they were to teach us the arts."  
  
Ami frowned. "Can you remember their names?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Iie, I can't remember the specifics now. The   
problem is, I've never dreamt about him before!"  
  
"Nothing remembered as Serenity?" Minako questioned. Usagi shook her  
head again. "Maybe we can get Rei-chan to do a fire reading later   
after school and see if we can get anything else. You've never seen   
him before in your memories of Silver Millenium?"  
  
"Iie, Minako-chan. Nothing. I can only see his face--our age, dark   
brown unruly hair, the darkest pair of blue eyes I've ever seen, stern  
but handsome, nobly featured. And I saw a glimpse of his friend...  
violet eyes, light brown hair--"  
  
"Pulled back into a braid? Mischievious-looking?" Minako finished,   
paling suddenly.  
  
"Hai...?" Usagi blinked. How could Minako know? Unless...she placed a   
trembling hand onto Minako's arm. "Minako..?"  
  
She nodded. "I've seen that face in my dreams, too!"  
  
Ami blinked at the comparison, then blushed. "I've been having dreams   
of a blond-haired boy with blue eyes I've never seen before!" she   
confessed quietly.  
  
Usagi gasped as the others' faces came back to her, and she motioned   
with her hand to her eyes. "Longish to here, sort of ruffled?"  
  
Ami nodded. Usagi squeaked in surprise, azure eyes widening.  
  
Makoto coughed nervously. "I've seen a face, too, when I dream. Dark,  
solid, quiet green eyes, brown hair that hung--"  
  
"Over one eye? Looked like he needed a haircut? Quiet and strong?"   
Usagi finished faintly. Makoto nodded slowly. "I don't believe this...  
Kami-sama, we're all having visions of guys we've never even seen   
before!"  
  
"Except possibly in the Silver Millenium.." Ami gasped.  
  
Minako nodded. "Do you think Rei-chan's had any visions?"  
  
Makoto shrugged. "Won't know until after school. This is too much to   
tell on our communicators!" Her green eyes widened as she spotted Naru  
coming toward them and motioned to Usagi discreetly. She nodded and   
smiled brightly at her redhaired friend.  
  
"Ohayo, Naru-chan! What's up?"  
  
Naru smiled faintly, blue eyes narrowing suspiciously at the trio   
gathered around Usagi. She knew they were friends and hung out   
together a lot, but sometimes it seemed as if they shared something  
else, some big secret. She could always sense it from them and the   
Cherry Hill priestess who also hung out with them all, Rei Hino. She   
wondered what the secret was..someday she'd have to pry it out of  
Usagi, though she was fairly certain she'd never tell in a thousand   
years.  
  
"Ohayo, minna-chan! I was just wondering what was up with you during   
class, Usa-chan. Dreaming about that cute boyfriend of yours, ne?"  
  
"Heh heh..h-hai, Naru-chan. You caught me. Just daydreaming about the  
one." Usagi chuckled weakly, blushing when the trio stared at her.   
"NANI?!" she burst out, unnerved at their looks.  
  
Minako sweatdropped, rolling pale blue eyes. "The one? Ah, Usa...!"   
Usagi blushed furiously.  
  
"Demo...iie, you read that wrong! I didn't mean it like that!!"  
  
Naru blinked at the sudden disagreement that had popped up between the  
four. Didn't they like Mamoru-san? She shook her head, sighing. She was  
glad no one had that problem with Umino-kun! "Talk to you later, Usa-  
chan!" she replied as she left the verbal fight. Hai, there was   
something odd about Usagi and those girls. If only she knew what...  
******  
  
The most purest shade of blue eyes met his eyes, and Heero's   
hardened soldier heart melted slightly at the lovely vision before him.  
Pale golden hair that framed a flawless innocent face, curled into two  
buns at each side of her head. The hair was like silk as his fingers  
tangled in it as he held her to him. The blue eyes, so wide and filled   
with so many emotions, were what pulled him.  
  
It was as if her soul was reflected in her eyes. He could see pride,   
honesty, compassion, wisdom..even stubborness and spirit. He knew her   
mother spoke, but the words were just a buzz of gibberish as the girl  
stared silently at him. He just stared back, and gulped as she smiled.  
By the gods, she was beautiful. She dipped her head in greeting, small  
delicate fingers curling tightly into his clothes.  
  
"So, you are one of the Earth warriors..it is an honor to meet you. I  
am Serenity, Princess of the Moon Kingdom. I hope you will like it   
here."  
  
Those eyes met his again, and he could feel himself drowning in those  
expressive eyes. If he drowned, it wouldn't be a bad way to go...  
  
"Iie!" A voice cried suddenly, blocking off the tenshi hime's eyes, and  
he was surprised to find it to be his own voice, his own, very alone   
frame as he jolted upright from his bed.  
  
Breathing heavily, his chest heaving, Heero glanced wide-eyed at his   
dark room, expecting to see those lovely eyes. He was astonished to   
find he missed the girl, even though he didn't know her and had never   
seen her before. Who was she, and why was he dreaming about her? Why   
now?  
****  
~End Chapter 2...~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Another Life  
Chapter 3  
Genre: After "Stars" and "Endless Waltz"  
Rating: PG?  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Sad to say, as much as I adore them, Sailor Moon and Gundam  
Wing aren't mine. So there's no use to sue, all you would get outta me   
is a lotta fan fiction, fan art, and anime merchandise!! I just borrow  
the characters for the stories, they belong to the various people and   
companies..all bow to Naoko Takeuchi, Sunrise, etc, for them!! ^_^  
  
Author's Notes: Kon'wa, minna-chan! ^_^ I'm baaaaaaaack! Gomen nasai for  
taking so long to get Chapter 3 posted, but y'know how life is...  
*helpless shrug* Arigato for waiting, and thanks for the praise!! Hope  
y'all enjoy, and r/r, minna-chan! ^_~  
  
Japanese words  
kon'wa-short for konnichiwa  
gomen(nasai)-I'm (very) sorry  
baka-idiot  
Odango Atama-Usagi's nickname, Dumpling Head(like Meatball Head in Eng.)  
Omae o korosu-Heero's line, "I'm going to kill you"  
Ginzuishou-Silver Imperium, as in the Silver Imperium Crystal  
daijoubu ka?-are you all right?  
itai-a sound of pain, like "ow" or "ouch"  
  
********  
Last time: More memories of the past surfaced, from Usagi and Heero.   
Both were mystified as to why they were having these dreams and who   
these people were...and more mysteries abound as the story begins...  
********  
  
Grunting, Heero got out of bed and pulled on his green tank top,  
padding over barefooted to his laptop as he tucked the shirt into his  
spandex shorts. Maybe a mission would soothe his nerves, make him   
forget about the mysterious girl. His agile fingers flew over the   
keyboard, Prussian blue eyes glancing at the screen as the vid-comm   
kicked on, showing Dr. J.'s weathered features.  
  
"Getting an early start to the day, eh, Heero?" The man chuckled.  
  
"Hn." Heero grunted, which the scientist took to be affirmative.  
  
"I know the Gundams were destroyed after our last mission, and we're   
supposed to be at peace, but peace, sadly, doesn't last forever. Dr. K.  
and the rest of us are hard at work at rebuilding the Gundams--they're  
nearly complete. So I need you to run interference--make sure no one   
knows or suspects that the Gundams are nearly operational, and...Heero?  
Have you heard a word I said?" Dr. J. blinked as he noted the young   
man's distracted countenance. What could be so distracting to override  
Heero Yuy's training?  
  
Listening to the man with half an ear, Heero's thoughts wandered.   
Those sapphire eyes wouldn't leave him alone. They filled his mental   
vision, blocking out everything else. He could even hear the girl..in   
his mind, in his..heart. He felt like he knew her somehow, had been...  
special to him. But how could that be, when he was certain he'd never  
seen her before in his life? The only women he knew were Relena, Hilde,  
Sally, Noin, Dorothy and Lady Une, and that was mainly only through   
association of his missions or the other pilots. Besides Relena's   
stature as Princess of the Sanq Kingdom and her brief tenure as Queen   
of the World, he didn't know anyone of royalty. But he knew the girl   
was royalty--Princess of the Moon Kingdom--and her friends were also   
nobility. How could this be? Who was she?  
  
"Heero? Young man, are you listening to me?"  
  
Dr. J.'s stern voice interupted Heero's musing, and he snapped to   
attention guiltily. "Gomen, Dr. J. Something is on my mind."  
  
"Nothing to do with the mission, I hope?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "Iie. The mission is accepted. Not even Relena   
is to know, or the others?"  
  
"You five will know, and those who work with you, of course. But Relena  
Peacecraft does not need to know right now. The news will be known in   
due time."  
  
Heero nodded. "Mission accepted." He turned off the computer and paced  
his room. So, it was back to the usual. Fine with him. But how were the  
others going to take it, now that they had new lives outside of being  
Gundam pilots? And were they having any strange dreams? Perhaps it was  
time to sit down and catch up...  
********  
  
Rei Hino cursed softly as she stared into the flames in   
concentration. The wind from the open temple door whistled through   
gently, blowing the young woman's long dark hair around her, inches   
from the fire. She ignored the breeze, gazing into the fire intensely.  
  
'Why?' She asked herself. 'Why am I having dreams about some   
chauvenistic, egotistical, honorable, handsome young man that I've  
never seen before in my lives?' She narrowed her violet eyes,   
struggling to see the face in the Sacred Fire that had been haunting  
her, waking or sleeping.  
  
The high flames flickered suddenly as she prayed and chanted under her  
breath, her fingers making the sacred signs. She held her breath,   
watching as the dancing fire formed a picture of the man. She gazed at  
him, making a note of his features.  
  
Raven-black hair that flowed like dark water shoulder-length, but she   
mostly saw it pulled back into a severe ponytail. Hard, piercing, see-  
through-your-soul onyx eyes as black as his hair. Chiseled features,   
sharp, prominent, like a sculpture. But so dangerous and handsome. She  
could sense strength, pig-headed stubborness, and deep-seated honor   
flowing from this man. She smiled ironically. He was much like her.  
  
But why was she dreaming about him? Who was he? Why was she dreaming  
about him now, when she was growing so much closer to Yuuchiro? Why did  
he feel so important to her? The questions raced through her mind along  
with her dreams of this mysterious man, and she was so lost in thought  
and confusion, she didn't hear the footsteps of four others behind her  
until a blonde odangoed girl with curious blue eyes popped into her   
line of vision.  
  
"Ohayo, Rei-chan! Anything in the Sacred Fire?"  
  
Rei screeched in sudden fright, backpedaling rapidly away until she   
crashed into the candle brazier and toppled over sideways. She glared  
daggers at the blonde as she scrambled to her feet.  
  
"How many times must I tell you not to scare me like that, Odango   
Atama-baka?!"  
  
Usagi stuck out her tongue at the Shinto Priestess. "Gomen nasai, Pyro,  
excuse me for interrupting you out of one of your trances! How am I   
supposed to know when your senses aren't at home?"  
  
"When I'm in front of the Sacred Fire, onna!" Rei blinked at her choice  
of words, forgetting their daily argument session. Did she just say   
'onna'? Where had that come from?!  
  
Usagi blinked as well. "Onna? Why does that sound so familiar? Rei-  
chan, daijoubu ka?"  
  
Rei shook her head as she glanced at her friends, who silently gathered  
into a circle facing her. "Iie, I'm not. I've been having dreams of   
some strange man. I felt like I've known him from somewhere, but I   
don't know where from."  
  
The girls glanced at each other in some silent communication before   
Usagi asked her quietly, "Chinese features, dark hair gathered into a  
ponytail, dark eyes?"  
  
Rei blinked in suprise. How did she..? "Hai. He's been in my dreams,   
in the Sacred Fire, for two days straight now. I can even see him when  
I'm awake. But how do you know what he looks like? You're not psychic,  
are you, Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi shook her head, eyes troubled and worried. "I don't think you   
have to be, Rei-chan. All of us have been having dreams of strangers,  
men our age we've never seen before. I think it might be something from  
the time of the Silver Millenium. Luna, Artemis, can you help us?"  
  
The lunar cats, the black female Usagi's guardian, the white male   
Minako's, each adorned with the sacred crescent moon upon their   
foreheads, padded over to the circle of girls and sat in the middle.   
Luna's amber eyes glanced seriously at each before she sighed.  
  
"These memories trouble me, minna-chan. For five years, since you first  
transformed and gained your powers as Sailor Senshi, we knew of the   
Silver Millenium. Queen Serenity ruled the planets, had a daughter, the  
Moon Princess, Serenity, who fell in love with the royal Earth Prince,  
Endymion. Before they were bonded, Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom   
invaded and destroyed all. Queen Serenity defeated Beryl and her dark  
powers, and used the last of her strength and will to send Serenity,   
her court, Endymion, and the people to a new future on Earth. You were  
reborn to reunite, love, fight and live again, defeating the darkness   
and representing the once-great Moon royalty."  
  
Artemis purred reassuringly to Luna as he took over, his blue eyes   
hard. "Now we have these lost memories, of a time BEFORE Endymion and   
the events after, of five young men. You each seem to be mysteriously   
connected to one, and Usagi can see them all. We are just as confused   
as you." He glanced over the girls' heads. "Has the fabric of time   
changed?"  
  
The girls turned to see four other young women at the doorway, one a   
tall, boyish-looking blonde, another a girl with violet hair and eyes,  
a sea-green-haired woman beside the blonde, and a tall, regal woman   
with long dark-green hair half-captured in a bun and intense red-  
violet eyes.  
  
"The seas roar with unrest, but I can't see why." spoke the sea-green-  
haired woman, Michiru Kaioh.  
  
"The winds scream, but everything is moving too fast for me to see   
anything." The blonde, Haruka Tenoh, growled angrily.  
  
"The peacefullness is unsettled, and my visions are disjointed, like   
your own." The violet-haired girl, Hotaru Tomoe, murmured uneasily.  
  
"Time hasn't stopped, or changed, but something has happened. I cannot  
see into the future. It is a mystery to us all." The dark-green-haired  
woman, Setsuna Meioh, replied softly.  
  
They stepped into the room, forming a circle around the girls as they  
sat down. Setsuna met the others' eyes, human and feline. "The only way  
to solve this is to link minds, let each of your memories flow into   
one, and see what we can see. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and myself will   
form a physical and mental barrier, because we weren't there in the   
Moon Kingdom during that time to help, and this could also be signs of   
a new enemy on the horizon."  
  
Usagi groaned in exasperation. "I certainly hope not! Galaxia was hard  
enough! I thought we'd have peace until Crystal Tokyo was born. We have   
more battles to face?"  
  
Setsuna smiled softly at her princess. "You're not Neo-Queen Serenity  
yet, are you?" Usagi shook her head. "Then the battle is not over." She  
smiled again as the girls groaned. "Gomen nasai, minna-chan, I know you  
hate the battles, but peace is not won yet."  
  
"Wonderful." Usagi grumbled. "So what must we do, Setsuna-san?"  
  
"First, close the door so your grandfather does not intrude, Rei-chan."  
Setsuna nodded to Hotaru, who simply waved a hand and closed the door   
before Rei could even get up. "Then, link hands. We Outer Senshi will  
also link hands to add power and block and protect."  
  
Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako linked hands, forming the Inner   
planetary power, while Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka did the same  
to form the Outer planetary power.  
  
"Now, Usagi-chan, since you have the more-formed memories, you will be   
the main focus of power. Rei-chan, since you have psychic skills, you  
will be the mirror to everyone's memories, so that all can be seen   
through everyone's mind's eye."  
  
"Lovely." Rei grumbled. "I'm going to need a lot of rest after this.   
I'm going to be so drained..."  
  
"Luna, Artemis, perform the Lunar Mind Meld to open Usagi's memories.  
It will connect each Senshi like a chain from our bond with Usagi, so  
be prepared. Now, call upon your planets!"  
  
"MOON ETERNAL REVOLUTION!"(AN: Hey, it's after "Stars"..wouldn't you  
think they would have new powers by then?? ^_^)  
  
"MARS STARLIGHT REVOLUTION!"  
  
"MERCURY STARLIGHT REVOLUTION!"  
  
"JUPITER STARLIGHT REVOLUTION!"  
  
"VENUS STARLIGHT REVOLUTION!"  
  
"URANUS STARLIGHT REVOLUTION!"  
  
"NEPTUNE STARLIGHT REVOLUTION!"  
  
"SATURN STARLIGHT REVOLUTION!"  
  
"PLUTO STARLIGHT REVOLUTION!"  
  
A halo of light surrounded each Senshi, raising their hair and bodies  
off the floor. Silver Moon, fiery Mars, sunset Venus, ocean Mercury,  
forest Jupiter, lightning-yellow Uranus, sea Neptune, lavender Pluto,  
midnight Saturn. The lights converged into two rings, connecting the   
Senshi. Luna and Artemis sent their lunar light to Usagi, who shuddered  
violently, then screamed as the fragmented memories engulfed her in a  
wash of lunar light.  
  
Mamoru Chiba, Usagi's fiance, Endymion to her Serenity, and hero   
Tuxedo Kamen, gasped as he felt his love's emotions through their   
special bond, then ran the rest of the way to the Cherry Hill temple.  
What were they doing?! Why was his Usako feeling such pain? Heart   
hammering with shared pain and fear, he burst through the doors, mouth  
dropping as he saw his love and their friends floating in the air. The  
air itself was sizzling with their planetary powers, moving like an   
electric current between their linked hands.  
  
"What's going on here?!" he cried fiercely, heart nearly stopping as he  
saw the pain on his love's face.  
  
Luna turned within the circle, shushing him quickly. "Something has   
happened within the Silver Millenium's timestream, Mamoru-san, and the  
Inners have been having visions of mysterious young men. They have to   
access their memories to find out the truth!"  
  
Visions? From the Silver Millenium? Well, this was ironic--he'd been   
having visions recently of that time, too, of five men who served the  
Earth royalty. He told Luna of this.  
  
"You as well?!" she yowled in surprise. "It's too late to join the   
circle...just stay there, and close the door. We may need you, too..."  
  
Mamoru closed the door, glancing worriedly at Usagi. Kami-sama, what   
pain she was in, and the others, as well..  
  
*Don't worry, your Highness. They are in good hands.*  
  
Mamoru jumped, startled at the low male voice that echoed in his head.  
Who was that?! The voice sounded so familiar...He shrugged, then turned  
his attention to Usagi.  
  
"Itai!" Usagi hissed in pain, reeling from the overwhelming emotions  
and memories. "I don't..want to do..this! Onegai, Setsuna-san, I   
can't!!"  
  
"You..can, Usagi-chan.." Setsuna mumbled in shared pain. "Just focus..  
concentrate your energy!"  
  
"Demo...it hurts!"  
  
"I know, Hime..gomen nasai. You have the power...depend on the   
Ginzuishou Crystal..you can..do this!"  
  
Usagi screamed again as she reached out blindly, unknowingly, for those  
in their dreams. The white-hot light flashed like the Crystal, and then  
all was dark...  
********  
  
Duo's violet eyes widened impossibly as he glanced around at the   
gathering of formerly-ex-Gundam pilots. "You mean you've had the same  
dream, too?!"  
  
Wufei sighed and rolled his eyes. "We've ALL had the same dream,   
Maxwell-baka. I thought we'd already established that."  
  
"Well, yeah, but the very same dream of some kind of castle with weird  
planet babes--"  
  
"Moon Kingdom, and they were planet princesses, not babes." Wufei   
snorted.  
  
"Geez, sorry, Wu-man. Princesses, then." Duo grinned as he watched   
Wufei turn purple with rage. Even after a long time, he still had the  
touch to anger Wufei. 3...2...1...  
  
"MAXWELL, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, IT'S WUFEI, NOT  
WU-MAN!" Wufei bellowed, his hands clenched to throttle the braided   
baka.  
  
Quatre sighed, covering his eyes. "Here we go. I'm glad Wufei doesn't   
have a katana with him, or we'd have the usual battle."  
  
"The more things change, the more they stay the same." Trowa grinned as  
he separated the two, just like old times.  
  
Heero glared at the two, then slammed his fists on the table angrily.  
  
"MAXWELL, CHANG, KNOCK IT OFF!" he bellowed, startling them apart,   
then stumbling them backwards. Duo's eyes were saucers as he held up   
his hands in a "I surrender" gesture.  
  
"Geez, Heero Yuy, raising his voice above a quiet monotone. Now I   
*know* it's serious!" Wufei nodded in agreement, his own eyes wide as  
he stepped back nervously.  
  
Satisfied he had their attention, Heero huffed angrily and sat back   
down, the others joining him. "We have no time for antics if we're   
going to figure this out. It's unusual enough to be having a dream   
about people we don't know, but they all seem to be connected, person   
to person and the place. It's all centered at this Moon Kingdom, and   
these princesses seem to be a court and friends."  
  
Quatre nodded at Wufei--they were the most sensitive of the group, and  
besides Heero, knew more of the dreams than Duo or Trowa. "These dreams  
seem to be memories of some sort, repressed memories, perhaps. We each  
seem to dream of one girl..."  
  
Duo nodded, smiling goofily about his dream girl. "A gorgeous blonde  
babe in orange, with legs that go on forever--"  
  
Wufei snorted, interrupting Duo's raving. "A black-haired onna in red,  
with violet eyes..." he flushed unexpectedly at the memory, making   
Quatre smile and recount his.  
  
"A blue-haired girl in blue. Quiet, intelligent..or at least that's   
what I feel around her..her aura, I mean.." he flushed as well.  
  
"A brown-haired girl in green." Trowa replied softly, simply. He hid   
his blush under his hair.  
  
"A blonde in gold and white, with strange buns at each side of her   
head.." Heero murmured. "Her eyes..so sad, a neverending sea of   
blue..."  
  
Duo grinned at Heero's description, and replied, "Why, Heero,   
that's almost poetic! Wow, didn't know you had it in you!! Relena would  
be so furious if she heard you like that, and not describing her.."  
  
Heero blinked, then surprisingly, blushed as he was caught in his   
flowery comment. "Omae o korosu.." he rumbled absently at Duo to save   
face, but it didn't have its kick as the others realized that even the   
stoic pilot was affected by these dreams!  
  
"Well, what do you know...?" Trowa replied softly, grinning at Heero's  
glare. "The Perfect Soldier has a heart!"  
  
"Hn." Heero grunted, crossing his arms awkwardly. He concluded these   
dreams were nothing but trouble. But that still didn't solve their   
mystery, and he had a feeling, there were more surprises in store...  
********  
~End Chapter 3~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Another Life   
Chapter 4  
Genre: after "Stars" and "Endless Waltz"  
Rating: PG  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: *Sigh* Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing aren't mine. And don't we  
all wish we had rights to 'em..? But they belong to the various companies   
that are too numerous to name, and they do a heckuva great job with them!  
I'm just an addicted anime fangirl, so there's no use suing me for making  
this fic! So there! *smiles and marches away, hugging her chibi-Heero,   
then glances back* Oh yeah, and this fic and it's ideas are mine, so   
please don't steal, or I'll sic Hee-chan after you! *innocent whistling,  
"Omae o korosu" echoing threateningly after her*   
  
Author's Note: Kon'wa, minna-chan! I'm baaaaaaack! After a LONG period of   
writer's block with this fic, I'm proud to say I've got more chapters   
coming! How many, you ask? .....I have NO idea. 0_o However long it takes   
to get to the end, I s'pose. I don't know how long that'll take, it'll be  
a mystery to all of us! In the meantime, domo arigato for waiting, and I   
humbly hope you enjoy this chapter. And remember, review review review! I  
LOVE your comments, they keep me going! Well...on with the show! ^_^  
  
**  
Japanese words  
kuso-swear word of the four-letter kind ^_~  
Usako-Usagi's affectionate nickname, "(my)little Rabbit"  
**  
  
********  
Last time: Usagi, the Inners and Outers, the cats and Mamoru gathered at  
Rei's temple to try to figure out just what the dreams were and who were   
the people in their dreams. The Crystal led the way, but it may bring more  
to light than intended or needed. Meanwhile, Heero and the others gathered  
too, to compare their own mysterious dreams, and had the feeling there was  
more in store...  
********  
  
Lightning flashed suddenly, startling the five gathered young men. They  
covered their eyes from the glare, shivering as an electric charge seemed   
to fill the air. Duo rubbed his eyes, glancing out the window.  
  
"Weird weather we're having...lightning and not a cloud in the sky! No   
thunder, just....j-just..."  
  
Still recovering from the blinding flash, the others wondered why Duo   
suddenly became quiet and looked up one by one.   
  
What met their eyes was an unbelievable sight. Rippling like the sun's rays  
on a hot day were the images of nine young women, floating just above their  
heads! They were in two rings, four on the outside, five on the inside,   
with a shimmering white crystal in the center. It hovered just in front of   
a blondehaired girl with long hair done up in two strange buns and   
streamers...  
  
Heero gasped. The girl..from his dreams! "It..can't be!" he cried, falling  
over backwards as he backpedaled away from the ghostly sight. He reached   
for his gun, leveling it at the blonde--until she opened her pale blue eyes,  
pain visible in the sapphire depths.  
  
He lowered the gun, dropping it numbly as the girl's pain made his own cold  
soldier's heart ache. They now hovered just above the floor, and he could  
see the petite girl tremble and softly cry out in pain, only the sound   
echoed as if from far away. The only one able to move at the moment, he   
slowly stepped toward the circle...  
  
"IIE!!" Four voices shouted suddenly, and Heero felt the air stir as the  
outer circle suddenly produced weapons, a tall woman and a short girl   
making an X out of their weapons to bar his way. The girl spoke, her soft  
voice threatening as her violet eyes stared at him coldly. "You shall not   
pass."  
  
Heero glared back, then eyed the weapons. One, a long, silver staff shaped  
like an oversized key with a garnet ball in its center, the other a silver-  
white scythe. The mistresses of these weapons looked capable of using them  
as they dared him to even try to make his way past with their eyes. The   
other two of the outer circle looked no less menacing, though one simply  
carried a mirror of some sort. He started to step her way, but was   
immediately met with a wall of water.  
  
"You shall not pass." spoke the water-wielder calmly, and he knew this to   
be truth.  
  
"Kuso!" he swore softly in frustration, his eyes never leaving the   
trembling blonde. He had to get to her, but her protectors weren't normal   
women. He would shoot at them, but he suspected that they would easily   
deflect the bullets. So he stepped back, gauged the heighth and distance he  
would need, and, using a circus trick Trowa had taught him to get into   
tight places, jumped high and landed right in the inner circle.  
  
The crystal reacted to this new form in its setup--it trembled violently   
and shot out rays of light at Heero and the others, sending its mistress  
screaming in untold pain...  
  
"Iie!" Heero cried as he realized that, somehow, the girl and the crystal   
were connected. He reached out to soothe the girl, only to have his fingers  
pass through her arm.  
  
"Na-nani?!" he gasped. What *was* this?! She was like a ghost! A hologram,  
maybe? Or...His thoughts stumbled to a halt as the sapphire eyes opened   
again, glancing up at him.  
  
"It's...it's YOU!!" she whispered in disbelief. "The Ginzuishou Crystal   
found you!" The blonde head turned to watch the silver crystal move on its  
own volition. She frowned at it as it pulsed with light. "What are you   
doing? What are you trying to tell me?" She raised a hand to the crystal,   
only to have it flare into a supernova and turn their worlds upside down  
before she could even touch it.  
******  
  
Mamoru gasped in astonishment as he saw a ghostly form merge with   
Usagi's still form as she hovered with the other Senshi. "Luna, Artemis,   
any idea what's happening?"  
  
Luna shook her head, her eyes never blinking as she watched the events in  
worry for her charge and the others. She raised her back in an arch, black  
fur bristling as she hissed uneasily.  
  
Artemis' fur bristled as well as he motioned with his head to the other   
girls. "Don't know, but it's not just happening to Usagi!"  
  
Sure enough, Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako's forms also took on a double   
image. Mamoru squinted his eyes to better see the rippling mirage-like   
images. Artemis heard his gasp.  
  
"What is it, Mamoru-san?"  
  
"Those images..I recognize them! They're the ones from my dreams! The ones  
who served the Earth royalty!"  
  
"Then that means that those are the young men the girls have been having   
dreams about!"  
  
Mamoru stared thoughtfully at Usagi and the ghostly image. "Just who are   
you, then, and what do you want with Usako?"  
  
The question remained unanswered as he watched the Senshi, waiting...  
waiting for what, he wasn't quite sure, but he stood and gazed at his   
beloved, wondering just what was happening...  
******  
  
Wufei blinked as a wall of flames burst up at him from the darkness.   
Wait a minute..darkness? He shook his head. That wasn't right. Last he   
remembered, he was standing in the room with the others, staring in   
disbelief at nine women FLOATING in the air above them! Why was it so dark  
now?  
  
"Who are you?! You have no business here!" a feminine voice cried fiercely,  
and he whirled around to face one of the women from before. He frowned and  
settled himself into his defense postion, ready for attack.  
  
"Who are *you*, onna?! Where am I?" he growled softly. He blinked again as   
the woman smirked. She looked so familiar...  
  
"Do you really think to scare me? Hardly." She settled her fingers into a   
clasp, closing her violet eyes. "Sun..Moon..Earth..Stars..Fire..Air..Water..  
Light..Dark..Fire of Truth, ignite!"  
  
With a roar, the flames surrounded them, casting her pale skin and midnight   
hair with a red glow, and suddenly, as if the flames had ignited their   
spirits, they both instantly knew who the other was.  
  
"It's you..!" they whispered simultaneously, their beings abruptly blending  
into one. The soul of the ReiWufei being was catapulted into the past...  
******  
  
~Princess Raye, being the most stubborn of souls besides Serenity, was  
the first to awaken. She groaned softly and shifted, noting that a pair of  
arms held her. "Let go...!" she grumbled, weakly struggling free of the   
grip, looking up at her captor.  
  
Black eyes stared down at her, freezing her motionless as the handsome   
features twisted with a snort.  
  
"Just like an onna to faint!" the low voice snickered, raising Raye's ire.  
She glared at him, raising a hand.  
  
"Shows what YOU know!" she snarled, letting a small burst of flames ignite  
and nearly catch his hair on fire.  
  
"Lady Mars!"  
  
Raye squeaked and scrambled to her feet at Queen Serenity's scolding tone.  
"My Lady, I..I am sorry." She raised guilty eyes and caught sight of the   
unconscious court and their princess, each supported by a young man like   
she had been. She gasped, then whispered, "Will they be all right?"  
  
Queen Serenity knelt in front of her daughter, brushing back the blonde   
strands from her face. "I believe so. They need time to gain back their   
energy, but they should be up and about soon." She turned and glanced at  
Raye, smiling mischieviously. "In the meantime, meet your new mentor.   
Princess Raye of Mars, this is Wufei Chang of the Earth Guard."  
  
Raye's jaw dropped as she stared in disbelief at the black-haired, black-  
eyed warrior. "Ares' wrath, I am in trouble.." she mumbled as Wufei   
smirked. How was she going to fix this and save herself from failing   
before she begun? She curtsied, her red gown unfolding before her like   
an exotic rose.  
  
"Welcome to Silver Millenium, Sir Wufei. I will try not to scorch you   
again while you are here. As I am the heir to Mars, though, I make no   
guarantees..."  
  
Wufei grinned, impressed with the fiery-tempered maiden. Well, this   
should be fun..providing he could keep the flames within and without   
banked. Something told him this would be a worthy challenge...he bowed  
in reply to the Martian princess. "Understood, Lady Mars. I look forward  
to the trials, but I believe this Dragon is able to stand the fire."  
  
Raye smiled. "We shall see..."~  
******  
  
Luna and Artemis gasped as a ring of fire surrounded the Fire Senshi  
and the mysterious form that blurred like an afterimage against her own  
form. "What is happening to Rei-chan?" Luna cried as she and Artemis  
scooted back from the flames. Mamoru shielded his eyes from the bright  
embers, then gaped as Makoto was suddenly surrounded by a ball of   
lightning that arced and zapped around her and her 'ghost'.  
  
"Don't know, but I don't think it's good." he mumbled uneasily.  
******  
~End Chapter 4~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Another Life  
Chapter 5  
Genre: after "Stars" and "Endless Waltz"  
Rating: PG  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing = not mine. Phooey. -_-;; This   
story and its plotline = minemineminemine! Please be nice and don't   
steal! It took me long enough to come up with the storyline, I'd be   
very peeved if anyone took it...  
  
Author's Note: Konnichiwa, minna-chan! *waves* Gomen for the long wait  
for Chapter 5, but writer's blocks are the pits. Hope you enjoy, and   
don't forget to review!  
********  
Previously: The boys see a ghostly vision..the girls from their dreams!  
When Heero goes to confront Usagi, the Ginzuishou Crystal reacts and   
brings about a strange effect of connecting the girls and boys   
together! Now, sharing the same form and spirit, the boys and girls   
discover just what lays in their combined pasts...  
********  
  
Trowa blinked in surprise as he found himself in total darkness. Where   
in the world was he at, and where were the others? He turned in a   
complete circle, unnerved. Was he dreaming? Was he dead? Was he--?  
  
"You're just in between stages. Don't be afraid!"  
  
Trowa turned again in the darkness, wondering at the friendly feminine  
voice. He jumped as a smiling face with green eyes and brown hair   
loomed out of the darkness. He reached for a gun, then realized he   
hadn't had one on him in the first place. That was Trowa's department,  
not his. So instead, he stepped back from the girl and crossed his arms  
calmly.  
  
"Gomen nasai for scaring you, I'm a bit more used to this than you.   
Gaining memories like this is never easy to get used to, anyways."  
  
Trowa blinked and quirked an eyebrow, but nothing more, as was his   
nature.   
  
"Hm. You don't say much, do you?" The girl frowned, then grinned good-  
naturedly. "Just like always."  
  
"A-always?" That broke Trowa's stoic silence as he glanced thoughtfully  
at the girl. "Do I know you?" She DID seem familiar..  
  
"Iie. Not really. Well, neither did I, not until just now."  
  
"Huh?" Not the most intelligent of questions, but, well, it got the   
point across. At least, he hoped it did as the girl laughed.  
  
"Not always the most articulate, are you? Well, I can understand the   
confusion, I was, too. But there's one way to fix that..." She grabbed  
his hand in hers, and lightning of recognition flashed through them  
both..  
  
~Princess Lita gasped, jerking to life and opening her eyes to stare   
straight up into green eyes a shade lighter than her own and light   
brown hair that flopped over one eye. She felt arms tighten around her  
and realized that the owner of those green eyes and brown hair now held  
her in his arms. She must've fainted after the transportation process!  
She blushed and looked away.  
  
"Pardon me, sir. I do not mean to burden you!"  
  
The young man smiled, and Lita felt her heart melt. A true romantic,   
she went weak-kneed at that smile. The rest of him wasn't horrible,   
either...  
  
"You're no burden at all. It's my pleasure to help, Lady."  
  
Lita smiled as he helped her to her feet, hoping to hear more of that   
low voice, but he just flushed, crossed his arms and shuffled about   
awkwardly. She laughed.  
  
"Well, you are a quiet one! Although the silent ones are always the   
most intriguing..." Lita 'eep'ed softly as she caught Queen Serenity's  
warning glare, knowing, as usual, as a princess, she'd said too much.  
"I apologize. May Zeus strike me, I tend to say things I should not. M'  
lady Queen says I should have been born a man, I am so unlike a lady. I  
believe the Terran term is 'tomboy'...?"  
  
She stopped her roundabout apology, stunned as the handsome young man   
before her laughed, which, strangely, made the other four young men   
with Queen Serenity and the others stare in unconcealed amazement at   
him and her.  
  
The laugh slowly died to a chuckle, the young man wiping his eyes.   
"Your pardon, Lady, you're just so...*normal* for a princess! It's a   
nice change of pace."  
  
Lita grinned, pleased that someone besides Serenity and the Royal Court  
liked her frank and honest attitude. She was liking this Terran warrior  
more and more..she curtsied gracefully, her green gown whispering like  
leaves in the wind.  
  
"Thank you, kind sir. I am Princess Lita of Jupiter, I am glad you made  
it safely to Silver Millenium. We are not exactly the most experienced  
when it comes to planet transportation. I hope it was satisfactory...?"  
  
He grinned, noticing his friends' stunned looks, and bowed over her   
hand. "Everything was fine, no need to worry. I am Trowa Barton of the  
Earth Royal Guard. And you, Princess, are one in a million!"  
  
Lita blushed at the compliment, noticing Raye's attention on the dark-  
haired man beside her as the others slowly regained consciousness. So,  
she was interested in that Terran warrior..she smiled at Trowa, knowing  
this would be an interesting event. Maybe these Terrans weren't so bad,  
after all...and these lessons were just what they needed!~  
  
*See. I TOLD you we've met before.* The Makoto-half whispered to the   
Trowa-half in the MakotoTrowa conscience as the dream became realized.  
  
*Yes. But how could that be?*  
  
*...--chuckle--You'll find out soon enough..*  
******  
  
Quatre turned in a complete circle in the darkness, unnerved by the  
silence, the unsureness of where he was, even the total confusion of   
not knowing which way was up. Last he had known was of the ethereal   
sight of the beautiful women. He had noticed, vaguely, Heero's efforts  
to reach the center of the double circle, but once he had reached his   
goal, there had been a bright flash, then darkness was the last thing   
he had remembered.   
  
Now he was...here. He hyperventilated, nearly giving himself a whiplash  
as he panicked in the blackness. It hadn't been this dark, this..COLD,  
since the time after losing his father, when he had gone briefly insane  
and wreaked havoc with the Zero system Gundam. He shivered, briskly   
rubbing his arms as she struggled to remember how he got here, how to   
get out. He had to get out before he lost his mind in the darkness..but  
where was he in the first place?  
  
"Stay calm. You're not alone." A soothing feminine voice whispered   
softly. A gentle blue light brightened the darkness, soothing his fears,  
but making him shield his eyes after so long in the blackness. After a  
minute, he raised his head and beheld a pretty bluehaired woman, smiling  
at him as the blue light glowed behind her..no, not behind..FROM her.   
  
The light flowed around her form, ebbing and flowing like water.   
Quatre's eyes widened, and he stepped back in disbelief from the   
etheral girl. Sure, he'd seen people's auras before, but not in a   
physical form!  
  
"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."  
  
Instead of answering, he took another step back warily. "Who are you?   
What is this place?" he asked quietly.  
  
The girl's features became troubled, and the smile turned into a sad   
little frown. "I don't look familiar to you, do I?"  
  
Quatre blinked. She did have a familiar way about her, but..  
"Should you?"  
  
Her shoulders drooped. "I..well, I hoped, but..it *has* been a long   
time."  
  
"Do I know...?" he started to ask, but went silent as something shone   
at him from her forehead, something that brought back a twinge of   
memory and gave him enough courage to reach out to the otherworldly   
girl and brush back the blue curls around her forehead.  
  
Quatre's eyes widened again.  
  
The planetary sign of Mercury glimmered proudly on herforehead. She   
smiled at him.  
  
"So you *do* remember, even if only a little."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She sighed softly and leaned into the hand on her forehead, invoking   
the combination of their spirits and jumpstarting lost memories..  
  
~Princess Amy opened her eyes suddenly, a mild curse of Mercurian   
origin whispering past her lips at the pain between her eyes. Did using  
their powers like this always hurt this much? She raised her hands and  
dragged them down her face in an effort to ease the pain and bring her  
senses back to reality. She could swear a pair of gentle, yet strong   
arms held her...  
  
"Are you all right?" a soft male voice asked behind her, a hand   
supporting her head. She blinked. Did she just hear...? She tilted her  
head and stared straight into a kind face with blue eyes and blond hair.  
She squeaked in surprise and moved skittishly away, nearly tripping   
over her long blue gown as she scrambled to her feet.  
  
"My apologies, M'lady. I didn't mean to startle you." the blonde-haired  
man said, flushing in embarrassment.  
  
Amy heard a grumbled curse behind her, "weak onna" following, then a   
growl and a "why you..!" coming from what sounded like Raye. She smiled  
slightly as she heard a jet of flame coming from the Fire Princess, and  
a yelp from the male voice. She turned her attention back to the man in  
front of her and gave a graceful, if embarrassed, curtsy, the blue hues  
of her gown flowing together like water.  
  
"No, I am sorry. I did not mean to jump so, I just thought I was   
dreaming of a pair of arms around me--" Amy stopped her apology,   
mortified at her words, and blushed furiously. Lita, who stood shyly   
beside a brown-haired man, sighed when she saw Amy's blush, knowing of   
her shyness, and went up behind her and nudged her closer to the young  
man. Amy stumbled, then glared at Lita. She dissolved into silence as   
he bowed, then blushed again.  
  
"It's all right, M'lady. No harm done. I-I'm Quatre Winner of the Earth  
Royal Guard, it's a p-pleasure to meet you, Princess." Amy smiled   
kindly at his shared shyness, almost forgetting her name, until Lita   
nudged her again.  
  
"Oh...um..yes. It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Sir Quatre. I-I am  
Princess Amy of Mercury." She blushed as he gallantly kissed her hand.  
She liked this Terran, he was much like her. Odd--he being Terran, she  
Mercurian, yet they were the same. Why had she and the others been so  
against Terran warriors in the first place? She couldn't remember as   
she smiled into the kind blue gaze of Quatre. She reached out her hand  
and tucked it into the crook of his offered arm. Lita grinned at the   
motion and winked, sending both into shy blushes once again.  
  
"I...I hope you will like it here, Sir Quatre."  
  
"I'm sure I w-will, Princess."  
  
Amy smiled and waited with Lita, Raye and their escorts for Mina and   
their Princess to wake up. Athena knew those two were always the   
slowest to wake anytime. But if it meant waiting with Quatre...well,   
perhaps it would not be too horrible if they took their time!~  
******  
  
Mamoru watched as Ami smiled and glowed a gentle blue, the   
afterimage of the young man linked with her smiling as well. Kami-sama,  
how he wished he knew what was happening! He wanted to march right into  
the double circle and join hands with Usako, but the Ginzuishou had   
given such an odd flash before the images appeared, he didn't know what  
would happen if he joined the circle, and he didn't want to endanger   
any of the girls.   
  
So he was forced to stand outside with Luna and Artemis and go stark   
raving mad with worry. He saw the mark of Venus appear on Minako's   
forehead flashing with orange reflecting light, and knew it was her   
turn. The afterimage with her glowed a soft orange as well as Minako's  
chain of hearts surrounded them. He sighed and resolutely sat down,   
watching the light show.  
********  
~End Chapter 5~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Another Life  
Chapter 6  
Genre: after "Stars" and "Endless Waltz"  
Rating: PG  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: As you all well should know, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing do  
not belong to me, they belong to the various wonderful companies that   
made 'em! So I have no claim to any of the characters therein the   
story....*blinks, sniffles in realization* Then does that mean that I   
can't get my own Heero? *lawyers for SM and GW nod* Aw, darn it...! -_-  
But he's so kawaii!! *pouts and crosses arms petulantly* Well, anyways,  
they or anything related to them don't belong to me...*grumblegrumble*  
  
Author's Note: Hiya! ^_^ Moonchild DJ back again with Chapter 6 of this  
ficcie! It's been so long since I updated, I figured I'd more than make  
up for it. Hope you enjoy and please remember to tell me what you think.  
Arigato, all of you, for reading!! It makes this obsessed fangirl VERY  
happy t' know this story is so well liked! Well, enough with the   
rambling, on with the fic!  
********  
  
Japanese words:  
kawaii-cute  
Shinigami-Duo's self-styled nickname, God of Death  
bishonen-handsome, pretty boy   
shimatta-yet another curse word(I seem to be learning more curse words  
than anything else! ^_~)  
********  
  
Previously: The girls and guys are delving into their pasts together   
while Mamoru and Luna and Artemis worry for them on the outside world.   
But the truths aren't even close to being revealed...  
********  
  
Duo whipped around in the sudden darkness, his braid flying around  
him. "Where in the hell am I?! How'd I get here? Quatre? Trowa? Heero?   
Wufei? ANYbody?!" He struggled to not freak out--he was the great   
Shinigami, after all..he had a reputation to uphold--but this place was  
creeping him out. He heard a soft giggle come from the blackness and   
shivered. "Okay--who's out there?! You'd better show your face, or I'll-"  
  
The giggle reached his ears again before a dazzling yellow-orange light  
blinded him.  
  
"Or you'll what? Scream like a girl? I thought Shinigami wasn't afraid   
of the dark!" A feminine voice teased laughingly. Duo squinted in the   
light at the silhouette he glimpsed against it.  
  
"I'm not afraid! Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
"Awww, you don't recognize me? Well..it HAS been a long time, and a lot  
has happened since our last time together."  
  
The silhouette came closer, revealing a pretty blonde-haired girl with  
her hair in a red bow and blue eyes. She smiled at him.  
  
"Recognize me yet, Duo-kun?"  
  
Violet eyes narrowed thoughtfully as something of the girl did seem   
familiar to him. She was in his dreams...but there was something else.  
He sighed.  
  
"Sorry, babe. I can almost remember something, but I can't think of it."  
She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"You're impossible! But then, you always were. That's what I liked   
about you." She winked, then touched her fingertips to his cheek,   
taking them both back...  
  
~Princess Mina opened her eyes slowly, wondering vaguely why she was on   
the ground and who held her. Last she remembered was of helping the  
girls and Queen Serenity in transporting the Earth warriors...but that  
didn't help her to understand what was happening now. She heard a buzz  
of voices, a few unfamiliar.  
  
"About time you woke up, Princess!" A male voice teased from above her  
as something soft tickled her cheek. She focused her gaze and   
determined it as a long braid that reached up and up to a handsome face  
with laughing violet eyes. She smiled back weakly.  
  
"C'mon, Lady, up we go!" he spoke and moved them both upright. She then   
realized she had been laying in his lap. Mina blushed as he helped her  
stand.  
  
"Sorry, sir, for using you as a pillow!" She bobbed a curtsy, the   
yellow-orange gown she wore glimmering like the sun's rays.  
  
The young man laughed, bowing back. "No trouble, Princess. Duo Maxwell  
of the Earth Royal Guard, at your service."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Duo. I am Princess Mina of Venus. I am glad to   
see you and your friends made it safely to Silver Millenium. Even if   
most of your 'ride' passed out after your arrival!" She glanced at   
Queen Serenity, who hovered worriedly around her daughter, who had   
still not awakened, and a handsome young man who held her to him as if  
she were delicate crystal.  
  
"Your Highness, why did we faint? Are we that weak?" she asked, worried  
of their powers and her status as Leader of the Planetary Senshi Guard.  
Queen Serenity shook her head and smiled, briefly placing a hand on her  
shoulder.  
  
"You are still young, Lady Venus. You have not grown into your   
abilities as of yet, and they are still somewhat limited. The power it  
takes for planetary transportation is daunting and draining to those   
with limited strength or inexperience. That is why I boosted your power  
with my own. In time, it will become less difficult and straining for  
you and you will be able to use your powers with ease."  
  
Mina nodded. "Then why is our Princess still asleep? Is she all right?"  
Duo put a comforting arm around her shoulders at her worried tone, and   
she leaned into the soothing embrace that felt so right, somehow...  
  
"She was the main focus of your powers, so she would be the most   
exhausted. Do not worry." Queen Serenity gave her a gentle smile,   
easing her fears.  
  
Mina sighed and smiled at Duo. He smiled back.  
  
"So...Princess of Venus, huh? So does a Princess of Love have a   
suitor?" He winked. His friends rolled their eyes as Mina giggled. Oh,  
she was going to enjoy his company! She knew he was going to be great   
fun--plus he was very handsome. Maybe having Terrans on the Moon Kingdom  
would be fun, after all. She smiled and dreamily latched on to the  
braided young man. She couldn't wait to tell Serenity about all the fun  
they would have with these handsome young men. These warriors were a   
gods' send!~  
******  
  
Luna's eyes widened as Usagi's lunar aura flared brightly, the   
blonde odangoed head tilting back as her afterimage flashed with her.   
"Oh, I wish I knew what was happening! Serenity-sama, onegai, protect   
her..."  
  
Artemis leaned against her soothingly, worried eyes fixed upon Luna's   
charge as his own charge glowed in tandem with the others. He noticed   
Mamoru's tenseness, and murmured for both their sanities' sakes,  
"Usagi-chan will be fine. We must believe in that, and in her. She has   
the Senshi to guard her. They will not allow anything to happen to her."  
  
"They better not..." Mamoru muttered darkly, his dark blue eyes never   
leaving the vision of Usagi. "Or by the love of Kami-sama..." What was  
happening to her, to the others? Just what did these young men from   
their past want? How could the warriors of Earth in the time of Silver  
Millenium affect the Moon Princess and her court? He bit his lip   
worriedly and watched, the only thing he could do. He saw the Ginzuishou  
Crystal glow even more brightly and Usagi and her afterimage glow   
brighter in resonse. He held his breath and waited for the outcome.  
******  
  
"Who are you?" Heero growled into the darkness. "What do you want?  
Why are you haunting my dreams?"  
  
A silver crescent moon shone out of the darkness, banishing the shadows  
and casting its light on its native child as she came toward him slowly.  
  
"I could ask you the same question. You've been in my dreams, too, and   
once again, my dreams make no sense!"  
  
He blinked. "Nani?! Shimatta, onna, YOU make no sense!" The only thing  
he knew, the only thing he could depend upon, he drew his gun and aimed  
it at the sad-eyed blonde. "Tell me who you are and what you want, or  
omae o korusu."  
  
She snorted. "Like THAT would help you solve anything. You kill me, the  
dreams will keep haunting you, and they'll be permanently unanswered.   
Like it or not, baka, we need each other if we want any peace!"  
  
She had a point. Somehow, they were connected, and it would take the  
both of them to stop the dreams. He grumbled under his breath and put   
the gun away. She smiled at him and against his will, his heart flip-  
flopped at the gentle smile. He glared to make up for his weak emotion  
and crossed his arms silently.  
  
Usagi sweatdropped, unnerved at the silence. She twisted her engagement  
ring from Mamoru around her finger nervously, unsure of what to say, or  
even how to start. How do you talk to a dream? She glanced at him, once  
again being able to see his face clearly since that long-ago time. Dark  
brown hair that stood up wildly in unruly spikes, one lock in   
particular falling between hard Prussian blue eyes that made her   
fingers itch to brush it away. Stoic features, but oh so handsome. He   
was a bit taller than her, long-limbed and slim, but muscular, which   
really showed in his dark green tank top and black spandex shorts. She  
sighed faintly in manly appreciation as those muscles rippled as he   
lowered his arms to his sides--until she noticed the dark gaze now   
pinned on her. She froze, swallowing as he gave a brief smirk.  
  
"Are you done? Did you like what you saw?"  
  
Oh, Kami--she wished the darkness would swallow her up, now. She'd been  
caught staring at him as if he were something she wished to tackle and  
devour--Kami-sama knew that he was indeed a bishonen, but she had   
Mamo-chan! She shouldn't be drooling over him, whether he was part of   
her past life as Serenity or not! Her mother--of both lives--would be   
mortified! Besides, she loved Mamoru...which didn't stop her heart from  
going triple-time as those beautiful eyes of his engulfed her, a hint of  
amusement in their depths.  
  
Usagi blushed and struggled to pull her stunned mind back to reality.   
"G-gomen n-nasai, I didn't mean to stare," she stuttered. "It's just   
odd t-to see you apart from my dreams."  
  
His eyes narrowed. "I'm in your dreams?"  
  
"Hai. You've been haunting me for a while now. We both share a past   
we've forgotten, and I guess our dreams are trying to make us remember."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"....I don't know." she whispered.  
********  
~End Chapter 6~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Another Life  
Chapter 7  
Rating: PG  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
Website URL: www.angelfire.com/anime4/animehime  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing aren't, as much as I would   
like them to be, mine. They belong to the various companies, and I   
make no money off this story. I DO own the story and the plotline, so  
please don't take it! *glares at the lawyer-suits behind her* There,   
better? Can I have my own Heero now? *lawyer-suits shake their head*  
Darn. Well, can't blame a fangirl for trying!!   
  
Author's Note: Konnichiwa! ^_^ Moonchild DJ back with a brand-new   
chapter to this beloved ficcie o' mine! I know it's been a while, gomen  
nasai, but I hope that you all like it. Please review and tell me   
whatcha think, and I'll try to keep the chapters going faster. Enjoy!  
********  
Japanese words:  
koi-love  
bakayaro-bastard(or something to that nature, lol)  
doushite-why  
shizukani-a command to be quiet  
********  
  
~Previously..~  
  
The Inner Senshi have all met their mysterious dream guys and connected,   
now it's Usagi and Heero's turn. Can they figure out the mystery of   
their connection, why they are drawn to each other? What will happen   
when they do? The future is uncertain as two worlds intertwine..  
  
********  
  
Usagi blushed and struggled to pull her stunned mind back to reality.  
"G-gomen n-nasai, I didn't mean t-to stare," she stuttered. "It's just  
odd t-to see you apart from my dreams."  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed. "I'm in your dreams?"  
  
"Hai. You've been haunting me for a while now. We both share a past   
we've forgotten, and I guess our dreams are trying to make us remember."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"....I don't know." she whispered. She sighed and dipped her hand over   
her heart to into the air, fingertips reaching skyward. The crescent   
moon above them flashed, and the Ginzuishou Crystal appeared and settled  
into her hand. She lowered her hand and peered into the jewel for   
anything as to why this was happening. She didn't even know him, and by  
the effort it took to find him, she knew that he wasn't of her time at  
all. She saw that the girls were having similar experiences with the   
other guys of their dreams, each remembering a piece of their connected  
past. And it all seemed to be triggered with a simple touch.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
Usagi looked up to see him staring curiously at the Ginzuishou nestled  
between her fingers and its reflective surface showing the girls and   
the guys. She smiled faintly.  
  
"This is the Ginzuishou Crystal. My heart and soul and life-bringer.   
We're not the only ones connected by long-lost dreams, you know. My   
friends and yours are also connected to each other. The Ginzuishou   
tells me this."  
  
He peered into the crystal, noting that it kept showing a touch between  
two that made them remember. He glanced up into the gentle blue gaze of  
his dream girl. 'Beautiful', his mind whispered, and he had to agree   
with it. That long golden hair that even glimmered in the shadows   
wherever...here was, the odd hairstyle that was somehow kawaii. The   
light blue eyes that gave him such a calming feeling that he'd never  
experienced before and made him feel..safe with her. Angelic features   
that made him want to reach out and make sure she was real(though he was  
kind of afraid to, considering the last time he tried to do that, she   
had been ghost-like and his hand had slid right through her!), and   
really with him.  
  
He was sure the wings of a tenshi were there, invisible, along her   
back..she was slim, petite, but he could see strength and strong will   
in her eyes. Why would an innocent, beautiful girl like her be   
connected with him, of all people? He had seen the ring on her finger   
and knew its meaning. Some lucky man had the good fortune of having this  
tenshi for a fiancee..so then why was she not connected to that man?   
Why him?  
  
Usagi, blushing, could see his emotions racing across his face like   
quicksilver, no longer such a statue, unfeeling, unmoving. He was as   
attracted to her as she was to him! She could see confusion and self-  
loathing mar that handsome face, and knew his emotions as if they were  
her own, and sought to ease his pain.  
  
Letting the Ginzuishou float into the air between them, she raised her  
hands and cupped his face between them, closing her eyes and leaning her  
moon-adorned forehead against his. She felt him stiffen in surprise,   
and whispered, "Shhh. You're not alone now. I'm here."  
  
She felt the bitter thoughts ease slowly, then, to her surprise, felt  
his calloused hands curl around her own, completing the needed touch   
and sweeping two souls into one. A little nagging thought followed   
Usagi before the darkness shattered with the silver light they and the  
moon emitted: why did she not have this kind of completion with Mamoru?  
This man was almost a total stranger, and yet...she'd felt as if she'd  
known him forever in any of her lives. What did this mean to her and   
Mamo-chan? Could their destiny not be so permanent, after all? She   
didn't know, but she had to find out why she felt so much for this man,  
and was willing to go to the extremes for him as time twisted inside  
out...  
  
~Serenity grimaced as she heard her mother tease about her playfully   
to..whom? Her court..and..? Her mind was so groggy as she slowly   
regained consciousness, she could not focus her thoughts clearly.   
Struggling to open her eyes, she managed to squint at her mother and   
growl, "I heard that. I take a little nap and my dear mother is warning  
newcomers!"  
  
Her mother smiled, eyes twinkling mischieviously. Whatever was she up   
to? "Better to be forewarned and forearmed against you and your court,  
daughter. Young Heero and his companions could come to regret being   
here."  
  
She could feel herself blushing, but she wasn't sure if it was with   
embarrassment or anger. Anger won out, and she sniffed as she pulled   
herself alert. "Nonsense, Mother! We--" Wait. Did she just mention a   
name and 'young'? Whatever was she talking about? She blinked, stunned,  
as she suddenly registered a pair of arms around her shoulders and   
waist, a strong embrace, but so gentle. Who could be holding her with  
such familiarity?  
  
She turned her head and found herself gazing into the most beautiful   
pair of dark blue eyes she'd ever seen. Her eyes widened, then took in  
the other features of the man who held her. Brown hair that hung into   
those eyes, a stern visage, but infinitely handsome enough to be one of  
those gods the Terrans paid homage to. Thin and lanky, but muscular,   
she could feel his strength as she lay in his arms..but those eyes. She  
could easily drown in them, so blue and deep. Wide in surprise now, and  
she giggled softly at the expression, and dipped her head in greeting  
shyly, digging her fingers in his cloak to block from those all-seeing  
eyes her nervousness.  
  
"So, you are one of the Earth warriors..it is an honor to meet you. I   
am Serenity, Princess of the Moon Kingdom. I hope you will like it   
here."  
  
She blushed under his gaze, her speech trailing off as she saw those   
eyes take in every bit of her--her hair, her face, even her white and  
gold gown that was a mark of her royalty, along with the crescent moon  
insignia upon her forehead. She felt his fingers tangle in her hair and  
blushed furiously. He should not handle her so, but she enjoyed the   
caress far too much to stop him. She pulled her faint thoughts together  
and whispered, "May I ask your name, m'lord?"  
  
The fingers stilled, and she sighed in disappointment as he snatched his  
hands away, as if just remembering protocol. Did a faint blush cover his  
cheeks? Her heart melted, and she gave an internal squeal. He was   
*adorable*!  
  
"Heero Yuy of the Earth Royal Guard, your Highness." he mumbled, looking  
down at the ground. "Forgive my actions, they--"  
  
Serenity reached out a hand and pressed it gently against his lips,   
stilling his apology. His eyes met hers again, and she glimpsed a dark,  
wicked flash in them that made her blush yet again. She hardly ever  
blushed, she WAS a warrior, after all, but around this one..he was   
going to be trouble.  
  
"No apologies needed, Sir Heero, if you will forgive my transgression   
of sleeping against you!" she smiled, pleased when the quiet man's   
mouth quirked sideways into a crooked smile in return and he nodded and  
helped her to her feet. She glanced around at her court, each beside   
one of the young men she assumed to be the other Terran warriors, who  
were all staring at Heero in wide-eyed disbelief. She glanced back at  
Heero and cocked her head in silent askance, which made Heero chuckle  
in understanding. She heard one of the warriors gasp, then a quiet   
thump as another fainted.  
  
"They're..not used to seeing me smile."  
  
"Ah." She nodded sagely and giggled as Mina helped the brown-haired   
braided one back to his feet. Her sigil flashed in a soft lunar glow as  
she curtsied respectfully before Heero, her skirts whispering softly.   
"If you would introduce me to your friends?"  
  
He gave a short bow, his heart warming at the soft laugh and shy smile  
just for him. "My pleasure. I think we'll get along just fine, m'lady."  
  
"Selene willing." Queen Serenity smiled as her eyes wandered over the   
couples and her daughter and Heero. Yes, things would be just fine.   
Introductions made, she grinned happily, hardly restraining herself   
from clapping her hands in glee. These were good men. They would do   
their training well, and perhaps there would be more? Selene willing..~  
******  
  
Serenity, the once-queen of the prosperous and happy Silver Millenium,  
nodded as she watched with a ghostly eye the meeting of her daughter   
and the long-lost warrior. It was time. She waved her hand, and the   
Ginzuishou flashed in response, then combined time..  
******  
  
Mamoru gasped as the circle of Senshi flared, a sound almost like a  
sonic boom echoing in the room. He grabbed Luna and Artemis and dived  
for the floor, feeling a strange energy wave pass above him. The sound  
seemed to turn back on itself, swallowing the sound until all was quiet  
once again. He raised his head and got to his feet, gasping at what had  
happened.  
  
The Senshi all lay on the floor, still in a rough circle in various   
positions, but now the Inner Senshi and Usako laid in the arms of five  
strange young men, arms around the girl they held.  
  
A feeling of fury enveloped Mamoru at the sight of a stranger's arms   
around his fiancee, and he stalked over to them and wrenched the man  
away from her, collaring him by the straps of his tank top and shaking  
him.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM MY KOI, BAKAYARO!!" he shouted angrily. "YOU HAVE NO   
RIGHT TO TOUCH A HAIR ON HER HEAD!"  
  
Mamoru's scream awoke the Senshi and the boys from their stupor, and   
the rest of the boys surged to their feet and grabbed Mamoru and yanked  
him away from Heero before he hit him.  
  
Usagi screamed in horror and launched herself between them, frightened  
eyes filling with tears as she pushed Heero away from Mamoru's clenched  
hands. "Mamoru, don't hurt him! Onegai, don't!!"  
  
"Doushite, Usako?! He had his arms around you, and--!"  
  
"Mamoru, shizukani! I won't allow you to hurt him!" Tears trailed down  
Usagi's face, and those sad blue eyes calmed his struggling until he  
breathed softly,  
  
"Doushite?"  
  
"Because..I love him."  
********  
~End Chapter 7  
****  
=Wanna kill me now, I bet. ^_~ Cliffies are the worst, I know, but heck,  
this is a GOOD one, one of my best! Let me know whatcha think, and if   
you could, when you review, please let me know if you would like to be  
notified by me when my next chapter is ready to be posted. Just type in  
your e-mail addy in the review, and I'll be sure to notify ya! ^_^= 


	8. Chapter 8

Another Life  
Chapter 8  
Rating: PG  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
URL: www.angelfire.com/anime4/animehime  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing aren't mine, they belong to the  
various companies who own the rights to the anime and manga, I have no  
claim to it. I'm just a loyal (ie addicted ^_~) fangirl who loves to   
write fics about them!  
  
Author's Note: Hey, there, minna-chan! Moonchild DJ back with a brand  
new chapter to Another Life! I've had this wrote out for quite a while,   
but with ff.net being the way it was, I haven't had a chance to post.   
Gomen nasai!! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and, as usual, please let  
me know what you think!  
******  
  
Japanese words:   
chotto matte- wait  
Kinusuinozuishou- roughly translated, Golden Light Imperium  
Honto ni- really  
******  
  
~Previously:  
With each girls' completion/connection with the boys from their dreams,  
and a little help from the Ginzuishou and Queen Serenity, the boys   
were somehow pulled into the Senshi's world. Furious that Heero seemed   
to have an instant connection with Usagi, Mamoru lost his temper and   
would have hurt Heero if not for Usagi's intervention and her statement  
that she loved Heero..  
*******  
  
"...Mamoru, shizukani! I won't allow you to hurt him!" Tears trailed  
down Usagi's face, and those sad blue eyes calmed his struggling until  
he breathed softly,  
  
"Doushite?"  
  
"Because..I love him."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
The girls and the cats gasped in surprise, and Heero blinked at her in  
stupified amazement. Usagi blushed at her statement, lowering her eyes  
and turning away from him. What had possessed her to say that? Did she  
really mean it? Sure, he was handsome, and she was drawn to him, but   
she barely knew him..  
  
He grasped her chin with gentle fingers, turning her to face him. The  
dark blue eyes met hers once again, and she found herself leaning into  
his touch, shivering as his fingertips grazed her cheek. Kami-sama,   
how she wanted that touch. How could she be so attracted to this near-  
stranger in such a short time, and all because of dreams?  
  
"Heero Yuy...who are you?" she whispered, closing her eyes and leaning  
her cheek into his hand. "How can I feel so much for you, ne?"  
  
Heero himself wasn't all that better off. He didn't understand his   
connection with this girl, but something told him to not let her go..  
again. He glanced at the man who was obviously her fiance in this life  
and sighed. This was not looking good from the start. He knew this   
meeting with his dream girl was not going to be easy.  
  
Reluctantly, he pulled his hand away from the girl, ignoring the soft  
protesting sound she made and crossed his arms over his chest. "I can  
ask you the same thing..Serenity."  
  
She wrinkled her nose and giggled shyly. "It's Usagi these days.   
Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"Rabbit of the Moon?"  
  
"Long story, Hee-chan." She blushed and put a hand over her mouth.   
"Gomen, I mean Heero-san."  
  
Hee-chan? Heero considered the nickname. It sounded kinda kawaii,   
coming from her lips, but as Duo laughed about it, getting ready to   
tease him about the nickname, he glared at him and growled, "Don't   
even THINK about it, baka."  
  
Duo squeaked and ducked behind the blonde girl with the bow in her   
hair, who rolled her eyes. Heero snickered and turned back to Usagi.   
"First things first. You all have different names these days, am I   
right? Get everyone re-introduced, then tell us where we are."  
  
Usagi chuckled, shaking her head. "Bossy as ever, I see. Hai, fine,   
that's Aino Minako your friend is cowering behind, Hino Rei beside   
your grumbling dark-haired friend, Kino Makoto beside her, Mizuno Ami  
on the end, and the others you've never met-the aqua-haired one is   
Kaioh Michiru, the blonde is Tenoh Haruka, the young sad-eyed one is   
Tomoe Hotaru, and beside her is Meioh Setsuna, and you're in the  
twenty-first century, location, Juuban district, Tokyo, Japan. You?"  
  
Heero blinked, amazed that she'd said all that without breathing.   
"Uhhh...hai. We still have the same names. Myself, Yuy Heero, the   
braided baka is Duo Maxwell, the grumbling one Chang Wufei. Beside   
him, Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner, and we WERE in After Colony 198,  
Earth."  
  
"After Colony? 198?"  
  
"Long story, Usa-chan." His eyes widened as he realized what he'd   
called her, an endearment that somehow rolled off his tongue too   
easily. "I mean.."  
  
Usagi shook her head and smiled. "It's all right, I don't mind it.   
It..fits, somehow."  
  
A low growl rumbled through the now-crowded room, and he realized it  
came from the man she'd neglected to introduce, and he didn't know if  
he felt like drawing his gun at him, or cowering behind Usagi as Duo  
was with Minako at the man's hard glare. He felt it would be..wrong to  
anger him. "Usagi..?"  
  
"Oops. Gomen nasai, both of you. Heero-san, Chiba Mamoru. Mamo-cha-  
Mamoru, Yuy Heero." She winced. "Mamoru is also the reincarnation of  
Prince Endymion of the Earth Kingdom from the time of the Silver   
Millenium."  
  
"AND her fiance then and now." Mamoru growled, clenching his hands to  
keep himself from strangling the boy who seemed so close to Usako. Why  
would they be so close, he wasn't even from the same *timeline* as   
they were! He knew they'd also been there in the Moon Kingdom..his   
thoughts stumbled to a screeching halt as Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and  
Wufei silently walked over to him and went to one knee before him,   
heads bowed. "...Nani...?"  
  
"We were members of the Earth Royal Guard, you and the Earth King's   
top-notch warriors," Heero mumbled, feeling guilty now for having   
feelings for his superior's love. "We failed to protect you when the   
Moon Kingdom fell." 'And I also failed to protect Serenity. I promised  
her mother I would, so long ago..' he thought to himself, ashamed at   
the memory. "That must have been why we were reborn in a different   
time from you, we failed in our mission and we had to pay for it."  
  
*You are wrong.* A male voice chided gently, startling everyone in its  
mental intensity.  
  
Usagi's eyes bugged at the voice as her Senshi gathered around her in   
a protective circle. "It...CAN'T be!"  
  
Heero raised his head, as did the others. "Chotto matte..that voice...  
Peacecraft? Show your face, Lightning Baron!"  
  
A flash of light, then two figures appeared. One, the spectral form of  
the great Queen Serenity, the other, a man that Heero, Duo, Trowa,   
Quatre and Wufei knew as both Zechs Merquise and Milliardo Peacecraft,  
but Usagi knew as--  
  
"FATHER!!" Tears streamed in a sudden waterfall as she broke free of   
the Senshi and raced to the tall golden-haired man who smiled warmly at  
her and opened his arms. But just shy of his reach, she stopped   
suddenly and whispered, "You're not a ghost again, are you?"  
  
He chuckled and tapped a finger against her nose. "Does that feel like  
a ghost's touch?"  
  
Usagi squeaked and flung herself into his arms, bowling them both over  
and through the giggling ghost of her mother.  
  
Duo's wide violet eyes widened more at the spectacle and he stuttered,  
"F-father? Peacecraft don't look old enough to be father to a teenager!  
What in the h-hell is going on?!"  
  
Arms firmly wrapped around his daughter, Milliardo smiled and brushed  
away her tears before facing the stunned group. "My turn to explain. I  
loved Serenity's mother ever since I first saw her at a royal ball her  
parents held when she was only a Princess, a Moon maiden. We fell in  
love, but couldn't be together because she was the Lunar Queen and I   
was the King of the Sol Kingdom and our people were enemies.  
  
"We had one last tryst before a war in which I died in, and Serenity  
was the result many moons later. I had promised her mother I would   
always be there, no matter what, so when Serenity was old enough to   
understand who I was, I willed my spectral form her mother had known   
to give comfort to my love and my daughter. They were the only ones   
who could see me, so they never told a soul, not even Serenity to her  
court or her love."  
  
He smiled sheepishly in apology to the girls and nodded to Heero and   
Mamoru. "I was always there for my lunar loves, I helped them to have  
strength and courage and hope, I was there for them when they needed   
advice or a sympathetic ear, even if I couldn't provide a shoulder to  
cry on. That's why you always found my daughter talking to an empty   
room."   
  
Millardo grinned at them and hugged his daughter close. "But..the end   
came. I could do nothing to save my love or my daughter, only wait for  
them to join me. I saw my love use the Ginzuishou Crystal to have   
Serenity and all of you reborn in the future on Earth, and desperately  
wished on my own Sol Crystal, the Kinusuinozuishou Sol Crystal, to meet  
my daughter again someday. But then I felt you, Heero, and your   
friends, get lost in the timestream and followed after you, taking   
physical form to aid and protect you. Because heaven knows my little  
hime would scalp me if I didn't protect you!"  
  
Duo's head was spinning with all this new, unbelievable, information,   
but he found his voice to ask, "But..Peacecraft, you didn't protect us.  
Not at first. You were our enemy!"  
  
"Yes, well, after being reborn, the memories got a little..lost."  
  
"Lost?! You damn near tried to kill Heero, hell, all of us, numerous  
times before the 'Mariemeiya Incident'!"  
  
Milliardo chuckled weakly under his daughter's disbelieving stare.   
"Umm...I can explain?"  
  
"And what about Noin? I thought you loved her?" Wufei added, smirking   
as their former enemy received double barrels of angry light blue   
glares from his ghostly love and his daughter. He and Duo grinned sly  
smiles at each other as the man stepped cautiously back, sweating   
bullets.  
  
"Koi...hime.." he whispered, looking from one angry identically-  
crossed-arms female to the other. "Don't be angy. This life..has been  
more difficult than the last, I only adapted with the times. I may have  
done some horrible things, I may have loved another, but that was only  
because I didn't know I had another life to find. I have changed from   
the man they knew."  
  
"Honto ni?" Usagi whispered. Milliardo nodded.  
  
"Honest. I am on their side now, and I could never love Lucrezia as   
much as I loved you, but..isn't it time to move on, but always   
remember?" This last he addressed to the ghostly shape of his once-  
upon-a-time love, and Queen Serenity nodded, giving a sad smile in  
understanding.  
  
*You are right. It is not right to hold on to a love you can never   
hold. Perhaps..in our next life, ne?* At Milliardo's nod, she gave an  
ironic smile(now HE was real and SHE was the ghost!) and sent a   
spectral kiss to her love and her daughter. *It is time for me to   
depart for now. My mission is done.*  
  
"Mission? What mission?" Usagi asked as she watched her mother's pale  
odangoed streamers float in the breeze as the gowned ghost began to   
fade away. Queen Serenity smiled.  
  
*To reunite you with your father and your love. Luckily, the Ginzuishou  
still listens to its previous holder once in a while.* She winked   
mischieviously as Usagi blinked in confusion. *Farewell for now,   
sweetheart. Have fun!*  
  
"Demo..Mother, nani..?!" Usagi shut up as the ghost disappeared, then  
turned and stared at the group. "Sugoi...now what happens? How are we  
going to explain you five's arrival?"  
  
As if in answer, the Ginzuishou flashed into being once again, at   
Usagi's eye level, then sent twin beams towards Minako and Duo, Makoto  
and Trowa, Ami and Quatre, Rei and Wufei, and lastly Usagi and Heero.  
Everyone left got the sight of a lifetime as each pair shifted and   
blended into *one* person! When the light faded, the girls stood, only  
now each with a slight difference in their appearance.  
  
Minako's long blonde hair was in a braid, the red bow replaced with a   
black ribbon at the end of the braid. A curious pair of blue-violet   
eyes stared back at the smaller crowd. "Naaaanni?! Why is everyone  
staring at me?"  
  
Makoto's green eyes had become lighter and one side of her bangs had   
become longer, covering one confused eye. She sweatdropped at   
everyone's stares and shuffled her feet nervously, but remained silent.  
  
Ami's blue hair now had blonde streaks at the temples and bangs, which   
were longer and hung into the ocean-blue eyes that were now even paler,  
almost transparent. She blushed at the stares and twiddled her fingers,  
totally embarrassed.  
  
Rei shrieked in fury, the violet eyes now as dark as a thunderstorm,   
her long black hair pulled back into a severe ponytail. "THIS IS   
INJUSTICE! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS..THIS..SACRILAGE! WHAT DID YOU   
*DO* TO ME, ONNA!? I *DEMAND* YOU UNDO THIS NOW!!" She raced to the   
wall and pulled out a sword from a wall display and brandished it   
threateningly at Usagi, who had her head bowed. "GET UP, BAKA, OR   
I'LL--!"  
  
A gunshot rang out, knocking the sword from Rei's hand. Rei hissed in   
pain and nursed her singed fingers as Usagi raised her head, now   
holding in her hand Heero's gun, the end still smoking.  
  
"Shizukani." She murmured, raising her eyes.  
  
Those eyes were no longer the eyes of an innocent girl. Instead, the   
light, happy gaze had darkened like a coming storm, the hue now a close  
match to Heero's own Prussian blue gaze. The features were stern, even  
cold, and the group gathered shivered when they received the full brunt  
of Usagi's change. The golden odangoed hair was still the same, except  
for brown highlights running through the streamers and meeting at her  
forehead, the curly golden locks that hung heart-shaped above her eyes  
now hanging straight into her eyes, one curl dangling between them to  
her nose.  
  
She said not a word, only stuck the gun back into the waistband of her  
school uniform skirt and shook her head. "Baka." she grumbled finally,  
spurring Mamoru to finally move since the appearance of Queen Serenity  
and Usagi's father. He stepped behind Usagi and gently took her arm.  
"Usako? Daijoubu ka?"  
  
Usagi spun and pulled her gun, aiming it between Mamoru's eyes.   
  
"Omae o korosu, Mamoru-baka."  
******  
~End Chapter 8~  
****  
*Surprised? I know I am..where DID the inspiration for that chappie   
COME from?! I wrote this part while I was sick with a cold, so maybe   
my mind was extra-warped..^_~ Anywho, yes, another cliffhanger, gomen,  
but I've got more, so don't fear! Please let me know what you think!  
REVEIW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! And arigato for reading! =^-^= 


	9. Chapter 9

Another Life  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Rating: PG-ish  
  
Timeline: After "Stars" and "Endless Waltz"  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
URL: www.angelfire.com/anime4/animehime  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing do not belong to me. They belong to the lovely various companies that own the anime, manga, etc. The only thing I own is the various stuff I bought from stores and these fics. Please do not take this story or its ideas, or omae o korosu. ^-^ Have a nice day.  
  
Author's Notes: Kon'wa, minna-chan! Moonchild DJ back with another chapter to this saga! O.o Eeee..9 chapters, and still no end in sight. Ugh..I know I write long-winded stories, but sheesh..! Anyways, I'm sorry for the long wait in getting this out, but I've been busy with other fics. That and I didn't know how to explain the questions you guys had for Chapter 8. But now I do, and I shall take the time to answer it.  
  
I know it was slightly confusing for the boys to be fused with the girls, but I have a reasonable explanation. See, the Ginzuishou Crystal read Usagi's troubled thoughts on how to protect the boys from another time. So, it took matters into its own hands, so to speak, and took the easiest route- -put the boys and girls into one. But they're NOT wholely one person, the girls still have their own thoughts and separate abilities, same goes with the boys, they just share one body and merged together. In future chapters, they WILL separate into two bodies, but right now, they share one body and and are privy to each other's thoughts/memories. As you'll see in this chapter. ^_^  
  
In the meantime, enjoy the new chapter, and tell me what you think. I love hearing from you guys! You make me so happy! *beams* Review review review! ** Gideon's Dreamer, this chapter's dedicated to you! *Glomps* Thank you for all the encouragement! ^_^ **  
  
********  
  
Usagi said not a word, only stuck the gun back into the waistband of her school uniform skirt and shook her head. "Baka." she grumbled finally, spurring Mamoru to finally move since the appearance of Queen Serenity and Usagi's father.  
  
He stepped behind Usagi and gently took her arm. "Usako? Daijoubu ka?"  
  
Usagi spun and pulled her gun, aiming it between Mamoru's eyes.  
  
"Omae o korosu, Mamoru-baka."  
  
"Guhhh...." Mamoru replied, eyes widening. Kami-sama, his little Usako was aiming a gun at him..it was NOT a good idea to share a body with a trigger- happy lunatic. Scratch that, a trigger-happy lunatic who now could control the Ginzuishou, a crystal that could bring life or death. Things were not looking up. "U-Usako, you don't want to shoot me, do you?"  
  
He heard Haruka chuckle. "Hey, THERE'S something I always wanted to do to make him pay for all the times he'd hurt Koneko. Looks like she beat me to it!"  
  
The feminine face that beared his koi's features but none of her expressions quirked a brief smile in reply to Haruka's words, the gun in her hand steady and capable. "I share this form with Usa-chan now. I know everything about her. I know the pain you've caused her.."  
  
Five years of memories swirled around the collective consciousness of Heero and Usagi--the fierce arguments she and Mamoru got into from the time they first met, fighting him when he was brain-washed, the breakup he'd initiated to "protect" Usagi, the frustration and tears she'd known as his sometimes-aloof behavior..all was known to Heero, and he wanted to make him suffer a little in payment--but he lowered the gun in Usagi's hand.  
  
"..demo she loves you as well. So you're let off easy, bakayaro."  
  
Mamoru sighed in relief, missing the wicked grin that appeared on Usagi's lips just before another gunshot went off, clipping the hair next to his ear. He gulped and paled. A nudge to the right, and he'd be having a bloody ear..  
  
"A warning, Mamoru-baka. Hurt her again and I won't miss next time."  
  
Minako whistled, impressed. "Dude, you're busted. Hee-Usa seems pretty capable of handling that gun. Then again," she grinned widely, reminding those gathered Usagi wasn't the only one 'changed'. "We're all pretty good with weapons ourselves, and these forms are pretty protective of their friend. So you'd better keep yourself in line, ne?"  
  
"Plus, there are these powers they wield.." Rei spoke, smiling snidely. "They could come in handy, too..these onnas aren't weak after all."  
  
Mamoru's jaw dropped. "Am I the only one who finds it weird to hear this?" he glanced at Setsuna. "Did you know this was going to happen?"  
  
Setsuna shook her head. "Time is ever-changing, fate is never constant. I have not been able to see into the future since they started having the dreams. I'm afraid our future is changing, and I can't see the outcome. Gomen nasai, Mamoru-san."  
  
There was also the problem of Heero and Usagi being so close..why was that? And what outcome would that bring to he and Usako's future, to Chibi-Usa?  
  
"Usak--" Mamoru stopped as Usagi glared at him. "Gomen. Usagi-chan, onegai, can you tell me how you and Heero-san know each other so well?"  
  
Usagi's sky-blue gaze almost met his, but it darkened again. Kuso. Looked like he would be talking to both.  
  
"Queen Serenity brought the Earth warriors to the Moon Kingdom to give lessons to the princesses..."  
  
******  
  
~"I STILL say this is not necessary, Mother, but I will respect your wishes." Serenity grumbled as she, the court and the warriors walked with the lunar ruler through the halls of the palace to their designated rooms. Queen Serenity smiled.  
  
"I know you do not agree with the decision, but thank you for giving it a chance. Perhaps it will not be as horrible as you think.."  
  
"Your pardon, ladies, but why would it be so terrible to be given lessons?" Duo asked respectfully. Mina smiled at him faintly.  
  
"We are warriors, Sir Duo, not just royalty. Lady Mars, Jupiter, Mercury and myself are part of the Planetary Senshi Guard, we are M'Lady Serenity's Guard, and she is the champion for the Moon Kingdom. We have been given lessons of every kind since we were little, so we know the lessons you will be teaching. We feel it would be a waste of both our time when we could be doing more fun things.." she giggled and latched on to Duo's arm, making him blush in realization at the Venusian princess' thinly-veiled words.  
  
"'Lady' Mina, control yourself!" Raye hissed, blushing furiously at Wufei's sly smile. "Not everyone's opinion is the same, you understand."  
  
Wufei nodded, but Raye had a feeling he didn't believe her for a second. Wonderful. Now the Terran warriors thought they were loose women. In retaliation, she sent a thin current of fire up Mina's gown to singe slightly at her ear, smiling innocently when the blonde gave a sharp yelp and glared at the Fire Princess.  
  
"Girls.." Serenity murmured softly in quiet rebuke, soothing the tiff between them. "We may not like it, but perhaps it is for the best. What harm can it do? If it can improve our abilities as warriors and royalty, then I will not argue against it. All the better to protect our kingdoms."  
  
Heero glanced at her in surprised approval, and she blushed. If she admitted it to herself, it was also a chance to get to know this Earth warrior better, as well. He was a quiet one, like Sir Trowa, but she liked him. It was not the right way for a princess to act, but she smiled shyly at him, missing her mother's matchmaking grin as they made it to the rooms.  
  
"Excellent. Our weary travellers will rest tonight, but tomorrow I expect lessons to commence. Good luck, all of you..you will need it.""  
  
Each of the Earth warriors had their own room, lushly furnished with various lunar motifs and spacious, and each interconnected with the other. So they all met in Heero's room to discuss the day.  
  
"Soooo...what did you think of them?" Duo grinned, braid flying as he flopped onto the foot of Heero's bed. Heero sat at the front, eyes closed in thought while Trowa and Wufei sat on the floor silently and Quatre sat in a nearby chair, blushing at Duo's words. "...Well, don't all of you speak at once, I can't hear everything you say." Duo grumbled sarcastically.  
  
He was glad to be here, it meant hearing someone actually TALK again! If it wasn't for Quatre, he'd go mad from all the silence. But even Quatre seemed to be tongue-tied, so Duo just closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep instead.  
  
"I think the Prince has found a good match." Heero murmured quietly, ignoring his own heart's stirrings at the beautiful princess. "Strong, intelligent, compassionate, loyal and true, not like some of the other weak ninnies and fortune-hunting shrews Endymion has had to put up with. Serenity has a good heart."  
  
After staring at Heero in complete shock--he actually spoke three whole sentences!--Duo grinned and added, "AND is absolutely exquisite! That hair, those eyes, that face, that body--EEK!" he yelped and ducked Heero's punch, falling off the bed and glancing up sheepishly into Heero's glare. He squeaked as Heero collared him and intoned coldly,  
  
"Don't talk like that about a lady, it's not fitting. Show more respect for the princess, Maxwell." He released him and Duo smiled weakly.  
  
"Sorry? It was just a compliment, my goodness, Heero! I could say the same thing about Mina, Lita, Raye and Amy. Which I won't, heh heh.." he chuckled and gulped at Trowa, Wufei and Quatre's glares. "Why are you so angry anyway, Heero? You act like she's *your* intended. Do you have feelings for the lovely Moon Princess, O Sir Stoneheart?"  
  
"No..o-of course not." Heero fumbled awkwardly. "I'm only looking out for the Prince's best interests, and that includes you not insulting the lady."  
  
Trowa smiled and quietly observed, "I think you protest too much, Yuy. Sounds like you're sweet on her."  
  
To their amazement and delight, their comrade flushed and turned away. "None of your business, Barton." he grumbled.  
  
"So it's true, then? Yuy has finally fallen for a lady and actually let his heart rule instead of his head?"  
  
"And you didn't have eyes for Lady Lita?" Heero shot back, then glared at Duo, Wufei and Quatre. "Or you for Lady Mina, you for Lady Raye, or you for Lady Amy? You are not any better!"  
  
"But we aren't the Perfect Soldier." Quatre pointed out. "We can be normal and have emotions. Lady Serenity is the first maiden you've shown emotions about..much to Lady Ririna's dismay. She's certainly tried.." he chuckled.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "Ririna doesn't know how to quit. She was a simple mission from the King, protect Lady Ririna while her parents are away, not allow her to throw herself at you."  
  
"It wasn't proper, yes, but you knew you were desired, even if you didn't feel the same. But the Princess of the Moon..?"  
  
"Another mission, Quatre. Observe the princess, see if she would be a good match for Endymion. Nothing more."  
  
Soft laughter suddenly carried to their ears from outside, and the young men moved to the window at the commotion and looked outside.  
  
The planetary princesses were laughing as they moved swiftly away from the palace, following a trail that led over a hill to a lit area by the Earthrise and the sparkling stars in the darkening sky. Duo grinned.  
  
"Well, s'pose we SHOULD follow them, we *are* sort of their guardians for the time being.."  
  
Duo, we shouldn't..!" Quatre replied, eyes widening and blushing simultaneously. "We would be spying, and if we get caught..!"  
  
"Then we won't get caught." Duo laughed, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. "You CANNOT tell me you don't want to see Lady Amy again?"  
  
"Well...I do, but--"  
  
"Then let's go!" He grabbed Quatre's arm and dragged him out the door, followed by Trowa and Wufei. Heero sighed and reluctantly followed. *Someone* had to keep them out of trouble, and Duo attracted trouble..and he needed to keep an eye on the princess as well.  
  
********  
  
~End Chapter 9~ 


	10. Chapter 10

Another Life  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Rating: PG-ish  
  
Timeline: After "Stars" and "Endless Waltz"  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing do not belong to me, never will. :p But a girl can dream, ne? Then I could make my fic a reality, that would be cool! ^_~ But while I'm dreaming, this fic and its plot do belong to me, so please don't take? Ish my baby, and my longest fic. 10 chapters...and no end in sight, yet..@_@  
  
Author's Notes: Kon'wa! Moonchild DJ here, and actually alive! Kami, it's been a while since I updated! *bashes herself* But I've been so busy, not much of anything has gotten updated, til recently. I'm doing a drastic overhaul! :p I'm very sorry for the wait, I didn't mean to abandon this fic..I hope to pick things back up to speed, here, starting with this chapter, which is extra long in honor of being the 10th chapter and a special treat for you all. I hope you like it, and let me know what you think, ne? Reviews are so loverly to a frazzled, over-ficced authoress..^^;;  
  
********  
  
Previously: Well, we're still in the flashback caused by the merge of the Inner Senshi and the Gundam Pilots and Usagi/Heero's retelling. So just account for that, it's been a while since I've written anything for this, I've kinda forgotten..^^;;;;;  
  
****  
  
Serenity sighed as she glimpsed the lunar waterfall, clear and sparkling, lit by the blue and green Terran planet. This was their meeting place, where she and Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina could just be girls, not princesses, not warriors, just girls with their whole lives ahead of them. They trained here, as well, but this place was sacred to them, where they could dream and laugh and talk and just BE.  
  
She smiled and stepped out of her slippers, raising the gown's hem just a bit to let her toes meet the water. Beside her, Amy did the same, and Mina contented herself by sitting by the water's edge, but Lita and Raye cannonballed into the water full-force, succeeding in splashing all three at the edge.  
  
Indignant shrieks met their ears, and Lita and Raye grinned triumphantly, glancing over to three angry, soaking wet friends.  
  
"Might as well join us, you're already wet--you cannot get any wetter!" Lita laughed as their princess ground her teeth.  
  
"Serenity, you look like a soggy dumpling!" Raye giggled. "Maybe I should use my fire to keep you from wrinkling?"  
  
"Raye, when I get my hands on you..! Moon Dust, Pyro!!" Serenity growled, stomping into the water before losing her footing and toppling sideways into the water. She came up sputtering and slapped the water with an angry hand. Raye grinned and swam over, her red gown trailing behind her, and helped her up.  
  
"You were saying, little Princess?"  
  
"Ooooohh..! You..you...!" A rather damp spark fizzled from her fingertips and she crossed her arms. "One of these days, Mars.."  
  
"Sure. And the Lunarians will live on the Earth someday."  
  
"Why you--!!"  
  
Raye giggled, splashing her friend. They had a little water fight until she sobered. "Tell me, Sere..truthfully, what do you think of Sir Wufei?"  
  
Her own thoughts on Heero, Serenity's eyes widened in surprise, the hugeness and clearness of them making her look like some wild fae creature of the night told in the Terran legends. "Sir Wufei? He seems like a good man, if a bit high-headed."  
  
"You mean stubborn and egotistical and chauvanistic?"  
  
Serenity giggled. "That, too, but your words, not mine. Except for the chauvanistic part, he reminds me quite a bit of you, Lady Mars!"  
  
Raye sputtered, indignant violet eyes snapping. "I am nothing like him!" Her friend and princess winked.  
  
"Mmm-hmm. You put yourself on quite a high pedestal sometimes, always professing to know best.."  
  
"And you do not?"  
  
"Ah, but we are not talking about me, and I am not the one setting her sights on Sir Wufei!"  
  
"Oh, and you are not sighing over Sir Heero, then?"  
  
It was Serenity's turn to sputter, and Raye grinned as she finally got one over on her best friend. It was fun to watch the gentle, regal Moon Princess lose her temper..and could she fight with the best of them!  
  
"You..you..how many times do I have to tell you to not read my mind, Pyro?!" Serenity growled, the calm light blue eyes turning dark, like her homeworld during a lunar eclipse.  
  
"Ah, so you DO like him! Has your mother read the banns for the Bonding yet?" Raye teased. She laughed as Serenity shrieked the Lunarian war cry and tackled her best friend, resulting in yet another water fight, this one involving Martian fireballs and Lunarian light blasts sizzling and bouncing off the water.  
  
Amy, Mina and Lita shook their head and waded out to the tussling pair, pulling back Raye, who had a firm grip on one long blonde streamer, its flower clasp long gone, and Serenity, who had managed to have a sizeable hank of long black hair and the hem of a long red gown in her grip. Grumbling, the trio separated the two until the fireballs and light blasts fizzled away.  
  
"Ladies--and I use the term loosely--what are you fighting about THIS time?" Lita sighed, glancing at her friends, restrained now to a tongue duel. "I heard mention of Sir Wufei and Sir Heero--please do not tell me this is a war over them!"  
  
Serenity and Raye had the courtesy to blush, as what the Jupitarian princess mentioned was half-right. They glanced at each other, then Serenity murmured, "Not OVER them, ABOUT them. Raye is smitten with Sir Wufei--"  
  
"And Serenity is entranced with Sir Heero." Raye finished, giggling as Serenity shot her a dirty look.  
  
"But..how can that be? We have only just met them a few hours ago!" Amy replied sensibly, but found herself blushing at the thought of Sir Quatre, and heard Lita and Mina sigh beside her. A glance at them insured her they were staring off happily into space, both blushing, probably at the thought of Sir Trowa and Sir Duo.  
  
"The heart loves at its will, not when the soul around the heart ordains it." Mina smiled. "I should know, my homeworld is of the Love variety! If Aphrodite wills it, so it shall be."  
  
"But..we do not even know them..!" Amy sputtered, losing the battle as she thought of the gentle blond-haired Earth warrior.  
  
As if in agreement with Mina's words, five lights the color of their respective powers abruptly shot down, revealing and highlighting the five Terran warriors hidden a few feet away from the water's edge in the foliage surrounding them.  
  
"Well," Lita grinned as the girls gasped and the young men started in surprise at being revealed in their hiding place. "Looks like we have company."  
  
The five Terran warriors had nothing to say, not even Duo. Speechless, they stood and stared at the five maidens in the water, each looking like an ethereal water sprite as the evening mist rolled in.  
  
Trowa had to sit down at the sight of Lita, her chestnut curls blowing in the soft breeze and green eyes smiling at him. Her dark green gown floated gracefully in the waist-high water, and her skin glowed a strange jade- white in the evening light. He felt as if he should either be on his knees before her or she should have a pair of faery wings, she was so beautiful..  
  
Quatre felt as if he was seeing a real-life mermaid as he glanced at Amy. She was so natural in the water, not a stumble or mis-step, even in the long gown that blended with the water. Her short blue hair curled with the moisture in the air and all around her, her blue eyes wide, emphasizing the blush darkening her cheeks. The evening light gave her an almost- transparent quality, different shades of blue reflecting and outlining her pale skin. Almost like a ghost, he realized. One he wished would haunt him until the end of his days..how could such a girl, practically a stranger, affect him so suddenly? He didn't know the answer, didn't really care, only wished to know the Mercurian princess better, training or not. He smiled shyly at the maiden, delighted when she smiled back.  
  
Wufei was still rather flushed at the conversation he had heard. The Martian princess liked him, and he didn't quite know how to react to that. She was an interesting maiden, not at all like the Earth princesses he found so annoying and tedious as they fluttered and cooed and simpered over Prince Endymion or even themselves. He had been on the verge of strangling several the last couple of times before the lunar trip, they were about to drive him mad! But these women--Raye in particular--were different. No false ways, no weakness, not a thing he normally associated with high-nosed royalty. They were strong, smart, independent, warriors..and beautiful.  
  
He met Raye's violet eyes and flushed again when she winked at him. The breeze blew her long dark hair around her face and shoulders, and the evening light brought about a strange unearthly red sheen to her skin that wasn't reflecting off of the red gown..the fires of Mars ran through her blood, and he almost fell to his knees to pay homage to the beautiful fire goddess standing before him like a triumphant warrior celebrating victory in the water..but he didn't. Instead, he smiled genuinely at the maiden(which made HER blush!)and dipped his head in great respect, going to one knee beside the seated Trowa and just admiring the view of the goddesses before him.  
  
Duo, for once in his young life, had nothing to say. He was in complete aw of the beauty before him. He knew they were princesses, maidens of their respective planets, but he felt sure he was face-to-face with angels, they were so..magical in the evening light. Mina..she *had* to be a true goddess, the way her hair and skin gleamed with that faint orange light in the darkness. Even the gown she wore shimmered, her face, her eyes..gods, he felt he should turn away, a warrior such as he should not be fortunate enough to gaze upon such a divine entity, but he couldn't look away, she was simply too beautiful.  
  
She may have spoke truth, the heart chooses how and when and who to love, but how could it be the attraction was so intense so suddenly? How could he feel as if he'd known her forever, would know her, perhaps love her, until the end of time? It wasn't possible to feel so much so soon..was it? He met Mina's eyes and all questions faded into the background, unimportant, as she smiled at him. That orange glow shone on him like the rays of the sun, and he felt warm and happy and content and..*whole* in her gaze, as if he was only half-living until now, until he met her, knew her.  
  
He smiled back at the Venusian princess, watching the long blonde hair wave in the breeze, her face redden with a becoming blush and knew with certainty that this trip, this encounter was destined, that he was fated to find a brand-new love on this mission. The King may have sent them and Queen Serenity may have requested their presence, but he was more than happy to get to know Mina better..he grinned widely like a lovestruck idiot and looked forward to this "mission"..  
  
Heero had no idea what to do with himself. Not after hearing the conversation between the court..Serenity liked him! He knew, faintly, that that was wrong, he was here to be a trainer to Serenity and observe her for the potential match of her and Prince Endymion, but for some reason, he couldn't get his mind wrapped around that mission, it just hovered around the fact that Serenity liked him. Him, a lowly Earth Royal Guard warrior who happened to have been rather stuck on her since she fell into his arms with his arrival on the Moon.  
  
Why would she be.."entranced"..with him? He was nothing, a soldier with blood on his hands, she was a princess. More, she was the Princess of the Moon Kingdom, the daughter and heir of Queen Serenity, the future ruler to the Silver Millenium. What could she possibly like about him? He had been told he was handsome, enigmatic, a good man, if a bit too.."soldierly" and didn't know how to express emotion. He used to not care about his good or bad qualities, he was a warrior for the Earth Royal Guard, proud to serve for the Earth King and Endymion. He had that and his friends, that was enough, he didn't need love or a good woman or even emotion, he was a warrior.  
  
But now...Serenity, Princess of the Moon Kingdom, beautiful, gentle, kind, stubborn, had seen something in him and liked it. What could she possibly see, and why was he eager to please her? He shook his head. This was all wrong..he glanced up into Serenity's luminescent blue eyes, trailed his gaze along the long golden hair, the silver touch to her pale smooth skin, her innocent, ethereal features, even(with a quick, embarrassed glance)her body, which was nearly all revealed in the wet white gown that trailed along like mist behind her in the water, along with the golden streamers of hair that didn't cling to her face and arms. She looked like a siren from the old tales told, a beautiful creature that lured men to their doom with their beauty and song.  
  
And he was willing..but wouldn't it be treason to fall for a potential bride to his prince? She was too good for him anyways..he just wouldn't develop any feelings for this lunar maiden, simple as that..that notion flew out the proverbial window as soon as Serenity smiled warmly at him, he knew the battle was lost before it was even begun.  
  
She made him *feel*, for a change, and he knew it wouldn't be hard to fall for Serenity. She had a beautiful soul to go along with the beautiful form, and he would be hard-pressed to stick with the mission, but he HAD to. She was just a princess--a beautiful, compassionate, gentle princess--nothing special, he had seen and known them before, why should this one be any different?  
  
This was going to be a LONG mission, he realized as she and her court stepped slowly out of the water like goddesses appearing before mortals as they came to them. Gods, how was he going to resist falling for the Moon Princess, it would be so natural..but he had to be strong. He had to harden his heart against her innocent charms, or he would be lost..  
  
Modestly wringing out the hem of her gown, Serenity dipped her head in greeting, smiling shyly. "As Princess Lita observed, so we have company. We shall have to be more careful, as we have five new pairs of eyes to operate under. I thought lessons did not start until tomorrow..?"  
  
"They do, m'lady, it's just..uh.." Duo grinned weakly as he fished for an excuse. "We saw you leave, and thought to make sure you were safe."  
  
Serenity laughed. "Why would we not be safe in our own home? My court has been here often enough to know the Moon Kingdom as well as any Lunarian. You want to try another reason, Sir Duo?"  
  
"Oops.." Duo muttered, seeing that excuse fall through. But Serenity decided to be kind to the obviously-curious group and grinned mischieviously.  
  
"Thought to catch the maidens unawares, eh? And I thought you were gentlemen.." She and the court giggled in delight as each warrior flushed at her words, for her words were halfway true..but she let it pass. "It is getting late. If you wish us to be prepared for your lessons, we best all get back to the palace and retire for the night. Here.."  
  
She and the othrs gathered in a quick circle around the young men, joining hands and calling upon their abilities to execute a quick teleportation back into the halls of the palace. Serenity smiled as the warriors wobbled on their feet as the court broke the circle.  
  
"The power is a bit much when first experiencing it. It will take some getting used to if you use the Senshi Teleport often. Well..good night, and have pleasant dreams."  
  
The court murmured their goodnights and left the five alone, who were all in various stages of shock before they managed to wander off to bed. There was infinitely more to the five members of the royal court than just beauty or their abilities..they just may have their work cut out for them..  
  
******  
  
The morning sun shone upon Serenity's slumbering face. She groaned and sleepily buried her head under her pillow, hiding from the bright rays and disturbing her Guardian's place alongside her pillow.  
  
Luna gave an indignant meow, amber eyes glaring groggily at her charge and mistress for wrecking her niche she'd made in the blankets alongside Serenity's head, then sat up and stretched out her slim, lithe black feline form and padded over to the pillow.  
  
"Wake up, Serenity, it's time to start the day."  
  
The pillow raised an inch, allowing one barely-open light blue eye to peer out at the lunar cat. "Too early, Luna. Can you not just allow me to sleep just a few more minutes..?" The pillow lowered back down, and Luna sighed.  
  
"And let you embarrass your mother on your first day of lessons? I think not!" With that hissed reply, Luna curled into a ball, her black form stretching and lengthening until a beautiful young woman a bit older than Serenity, with long black curly hair done up in a similar bunned hairstyle as her princess' sat on the side of the bed.  
  
Reaching out pale arms, she grabbed the pillow from Serenity and none too gently thwacked her with it.  
  
"Wake up, lazybones! Or do you want Sir Heero to think you nothing but a weak-willed little girl?"  
  
"Luna!!" Serenity wailed, fully awake and glaring into the now-blue eyes of her Guardian. "All right, I am awake and you have made your point, nosy! Satisfied?"  
  
Luna grinned as her mistress rose, shifting back to her feline form. "Completely. This Sir Heero must be quite a man to make you move so fast! I simply must meet him, see if he would be a good paramour for you."  
  
"Luuuunnnaaaa!" Serenity squealed, mortified as she blushed furiously. "He is to be my mentor, he cannot be my paramour!"  
  
"But you would like him to be a suitor, wouldn't you?" Luna winked, taking in the becoming blush blossoming over her features at the mere mention of his name.  
  
"It does not matter what I would like him to be, he simply is Sir Heero, an Earth warrior sent to train me."  
  
"Mmm-hmm. You can't fool your Guardian, Princess." She got to her feet and raced out of the room, Serenity, now fully dressed, right behind her.  
  
"Luna! What are you up toooo-oomph!"  
  
She had been so busy chasing after Luna, she hadn't been paying attention where she was going and had crashed into a warm, hard brick wall. She squeaked as she bounced off, falling backwards and landing in a flurry of silken white and gold on her rump on the floor. She winced and grumbled, "You will pay for that, cat."  
  
"Why would a cat be the cause for one's clumsiness?"  
  
Serenity gasped at the low male voice that made shivers go up her back. No..it can't be him. She can't have been that unfortunate to..she glanced up and cursed Selene for her misfortune.  
  
Heero stood before her, even more handsome in the sunlight, his Prussian blue gaze glancing at her curiously, Luna purring in his arms. Of all the people to run into, the one who filled her thoughts constantly..how was it possible for such a man to capture her attention so utterly? She knew the others were the same with Heero's friends..perhaps she should ask her mother about it..or her father..it was so strange. But in the meantime, how to deal with this encounter..  
  
She smiled in thanks as Heero reached out a hand to help her to her feet, then brushed off her gown. "I am sorry for running into you, Sir Heero. Luna had all of my attention and I was not paying attention to things around me."  
  
Heero shrugged as Serenity gently took Luna from him. "It's all right, Princess. What an unusual cat, to have a crescent moon mark like the Lunarian royalty.."  
  
Luna chuckled, her tail switching in satisfaction. "It's the mark to signify my loyalty. I AM Serenity's Guardian and her mother's advisor, after all."  
  
Heero jumped, startled at the feminine voice coming from the cat in Serenity's arms. "Did she..? Are you..? That's impossible..!!"  
  
Serenity smiled. "Luna's a very special cat. Terran felines do not speak?"  
  
He shook his head, eyes wide as he stared at the smiling feline.  
  
"Well, then, you learn something new every day. Lady Mina's Guardian, Artemis, is the same as Luna, only male and white. They do an excellent job of keeping us out of trouble, and they can turn human if the matter requires it. The denizens of the planet Mau are very special, indeed. Well..shall we get on to business, Sir Heero? There are lessons to be taught."  
  
Heero nodded and followed Serenity, but he wondered--who was teacher and who was student, indeed?  
  
********  
  
~End Chapter 10~ 


End file.
